


Home for the Christmas (Larry Mpreg)

by lucydorough



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottomlouis, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Romance, Topharry, larry stylinson - Freeform, reencontro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydorough/pseuds/lucydorough
Summary: Uma AU em que Harry Styles, um famoso jornalista premiado pelas audaciosas reportagens feitas em diversos países, só deseja uma coisa: reencontrar Louis Tomlinson... Seu primeiro amor e sua primeira decepção. Mas, talvez Louis não tenha mais tempo para Harry... A não ser que, inspirado pelo espírito natalino, ele crie coragem para realizar o seu maior desejo...





	1. Chapter 1

Muita coisa podia mudar em dez anos. Ele esta­va preparado para isso. Durante todo o vôo procedente de Londres e por toda a longa e sinuosa viagem de Boston até a pequena Quiet Valley, em New Hampshire, com apenas 326 — ao menos esse era o número há dez anos, quando Harry Styles estivera ali pela última vez —, ele imaginou o que te­ria mudado. Em uma década, mesmo uma pequena cidade na Nova Inglaterra tinha a obrigação de ter mudado alguma coisa. Pessoas teriam nascido e morrido. Casas e lojas teriam mudado de mãos. Algu­mas delas nem existiriam mais.

Não era a primeira vez, desde que decidira visitar sua cidade natal, que Harry se sentia ridículo. Afinal de contas, era muito provável que ele nem fosse reco­nhecido. Quando partira, era um rapaz magro e rebel­de de 20 anos, usando surradas calças jeans e bandanas para domar os cachos. E, agora, voltava como um homem que aprendera a substituir a rebeldia por arrogância e fora bem-sucedido. Seu corpo ainda era magro, mas ajustava-se perfeitamente às roupas feitas sob medida em Savile Row e na Quin­ta Avenida. Dez anos haviam transformado o garo­to desesperado, determinado a deixar sua marca no mundo, em um homem visivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo por já ter alcançado esse objetivo. O que esses dez anos não haviam mudado era seu interior. Harry ainda buscava suas raízes, seu lugar. E era por isso que estava voltando para Quiet Valley.

A estrada cheia de curvas ainda contornava o bos­que subindo a montanha e, então, voltava a descer. Do mesmo jeito que era quando ele fez o caminho contrário, num ônibus da Greyhound. A neve cobria o solo, lisa na estrada e mais irregular onde se acumulava sobre as rochas. As árvores cintilavam com o reflexo do sol na neve. Será que sentira falta daquilo? Passara um inverno com neve até a cintura nos Andes e outro sofrendo com o calor da África. Os anos pareciam se fundir uns aos outros, porém, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Harry ainda conseguia se lembrar de cada lugar onde passara o Natal nos últimos dez anos, embora nunca celebrasse a data. Agora ele podia ver as montanhas, cobertas de pinheiros e neve. Sim, ele sentira saudades daquele lugar.

O sol atravessou os montes de neve. Harry ajeitou os óculos escuros e diminuiu a velocidade. Então, num impulso, parou. Quando saiu do carro, sua respiração fazia espirais de fumaça e a pele se arrepiou de frio. Mas ele não abotoou o casaco nem procurou pelas luvas nos bolsos. Precisava sentir aquele frio. Respirar o ar gelado era como encher os pulmões com milha­res de agulhas bem finas. Harry deu alguns passos até a borda da montanha e olhou para Quiet Valley, lá embaixo.

Ele nascera ali, fora criado ali. Naquela cidade apren­dera sobre luto, dor... E se apaixonara. Mesmo da dis­tância em que estava, podia ver a casa _dele_ — a casa dos pais _dele_ , Harry lembrou a si mesmo. E sentiu uma onda antiga e familiar, de raiva. Ele agora estava vivendo em algum outro lugar, com marido e filhos.

Quando percebeu que havia cerrado as mãos dentro dos bolsos, concentrou-se em relaxá-las. Controlar e canalizar as próprias emoções eram habilidades que ele aprendera a transformar em arte ao longo da última década. E se podia fazer isso em seu tra­balho, documentando a fome, as guerras e o sofri­mento, também poderia fazer em relação a si mesmo. O que sentira por Louis havia sido coisa de criança. Ele era um homem agora e Louis, assim como Quiet Valley, apenas parte de sua infância. Viajara mais de oito mil quilômetros apenas para provar isso. Virando-se, ele voltou para o carro e começou a descer a montanha.

À distância, a cidade era como um quadro de Currier e Ives, toda branca, confortavelmente acomodada entre a montanha e a floresta. Mas, à medida que che­gava mais perto, ela se tornava menos idílica e mais acessível. O desgaste da pintura era visível aqui e ali nas casas mais afastadas do centro. Cercas arqueavam-se com o peso da neve. Harry viu algumas casas novas onde antes era campo aberto. Mudanças. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que já esperava por isso.

Fumaça saía pelas chaminés. Cachorros e crianças corriam na neve. Uma rápida olhada no relógio reve­lou que já eram 15h30. O horário escolar já acabara e ele estava viajando há 15 horas. A coisa mais inteligente a fazer era ver se o Valley Inn ainda existia e, se fosse o caso, conseguir um quarto. Harry sorriu ao imaginar se o velho Sr. Cowell ainda era o respon­sável pelo lugar. Perdera a conta do número de vezes em que Cowell lhe dissera que jamais conseguiria nada na vida a não ser encrenca. Bem, agora Harry tinha um Pulitzer e um prêmio como corresponden­te internacional para provar que o homem estava errado.

Agora as casas já estavam agrupadas mais próximas umas das outras, e ele as reconhecia. A casa dos Horan, a de Liam Payne, a da viúva Marchant. Harry voltou a reduzir a velocidade do carro quando passou pela casa azul, de madeira, da viúva. Ela não mudara a cor, ele percebeu, sentindo-se tolamente satisfeito. E o velho abeto no jardim já estava coberto de fitas bri­lhantes vermelhas. Ela fora boa para ele. Harry não se esquecera das vezes em que lhe servia chocolate quente e o escutava por horas, enquanto ele lhe contava sobre as viagens que pretendia fazer e os lugares que sonhava conhecer. Ela já devia ter cerca de setenta anos quando ele partiu, mas era da linhagem forte da Nova Inglaterra. Harry imaginou que ainda a encontraria na cozinha, alimentando pacientemente o forno a lenha e ouvindo Rachmaninoff.

As ruas da cidade estavam limpas e em ordem. Os habitantes da Nova Inglaterra eram pessoas prá­ticas e, ele pensou, tão resistentes quanto às ro­chas sobre as quais haviam se estabelecido. A cidade não mudara como ele havia imaginado. A loja de artigos domésticos, Railings Hardware, ainda ocu­pava uma das esquinas da rua principal e o posto dos correios continuava a funcionar no prédio de tijolos pouco maior do que uma garagem. O mesmo tipo de guirlanda vermelha ligava todos os postes da ci­dade, como sempre acontecia naquela época do ano, desde que ele era jovem. Algumas crianças estavam fazendo um boneco de neve em frente à casa dos Malik. Mas de quem eram aquelas crianças?, Harry imaginou. Ele ficou olhando para os cachecóis vermelhos e para as botas brilhantes, sabendo que algum deles poderia ser filho de Louis. A raiva voltou e ele desviou o olhar.

A placa sobre o Valley Inn fora recém-pintada, mas, além disso, todo o resto continuava igual no prédio de três andares. A calçada estava limpa e saía fuma­ça das duas chaminés. Mas Harry não parou, ainda. Havia uma coisa que precisava fazer antes, uma coisa que já sabia que teria de fazer. Ele poderia ter virado na esquina seguinte, dirigido por uma quadra e veria a casa onde crescera. Mas não foi o que fez.

Quase no final da rua principal havia uma casa branca, muito bonita, maior do que a maioria das ou­tras, com duas grandes janelas e uma larga varanda na frente. Fora para lá que Tom Monroe levara seu noivo. Um jornalista do nível de Harry sabia muito bem como desencavar uma informação desse tipo. Talvez Louis tivesse pendurado nas janelas as cortinas de renda que sempre desejara. Tom, provavelmente, lhe comprara o belo jogo de chá de porcelana que ele sempre cobiçara. Ele, com certeza, dera a Louis exatamente o que ele queria. Enquanto Harry só lhe teria dado uma mala e um quarto de motel, em um sem-número de cidades. Louis havia feito sua escolha.

Depois de dez anos, ele descobriu que não ficara mais fácil aceitar essa decisão. Mas, ainda assim, for­çou-se a acalmar-se enquanto parava o carro no acos­tamento. Ele e Louis haviam sido amigos, e amantes por pouco tempo. Harry tivera outros homens desde então, e Louis se casara. Mas Harry ainda se lembrava de como ele era aos dezoito anos. Adorável, gentil, ávido. Louis quis ir com ele, mas Harry não permitira. Então, ele prometera esperar. Mas não o fizera. Ele respirou fun­do e saiu do carro.

A casa era encantadora. Pela janela maior, que dava para a rua, era possível ver uma árvore de Natal, mui­to verde e cheia de enfeites. À noite, ela, com certeza, brilharia como por magia. Ele tinha certeza disso, por­que Louis sempre acreditara piamente em magia.

Parado na calçada, ele percebeu que estava com medo. Ele já cobrira guerras e entrevistara terroristas, mas nunca sentira o aperto de medo no estômago que sentia naquele momento, parado na calçada estreita, observando a casa de um branco imaculado, com ar­bustos ao lado da porta. Podia se virar e ir embora, lembrou a si mesmo. Voltar para a pousada ou sim­plesmente sair da cidade. Não havia necessidade de vê-lo novamente. Louis estava fora da sua vida. Então, Harry viu as cortinas de renda na janela e o velho res­sentimento ressurgiu, tão forte quanto o medo que sentia.

Quando ele começou a descer a calçada, uma me­nina saiu correndo da lateral da casa, fugindo de uma bola de neve. Ela mergulhou, rolou e conseguiu se es­quivar. Em um instante, já estava de pé novamente, arremessando a própria munição.

— Acertei na mosca, Jimmy Harding! — Ela deu um grito de guerra, virou-se para correr e acabou atro­pelando Harry. — Desculpe. — Com a neve cobrindo-a da cabeça aos pés, a garota olhou para cima e sorriu. Harry sentiu que voltava no tempo.

A menina era a imagem exata de Louis. O cabelo castanho e liso escapava do gorro e descia até os ombros. O rosto pequeno e delicado era dominado por um nariz fofo e arrebitado e olhos azuis que pareciam esconder alguma coisa muito engraçada. Mas era o sorriso que perguntava _"Isso não é engraçado?"_ que fez com que a garganta dele se apertasse. Trêmulo, recuou um passo, enquan­to a garota limpava a neve que a cobria e o analisava.

— Nunca vi você antes.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. _Mas eu já vi você_ , pensou ele.

— Não. Você mora aqui?

— Sim, mas a loja fica ao lado. — Outra bola de neve caiu aos pés dela, que ergueu uma das sobran­celhas numa expressão sofisticada. — Aquele é Jimmy. — disse ela, com o tom que uma mulher usa quando mal tolera um pretendente. — Ele tem péssima ponta­ria. A loja fica bem ao lado. — repetiu ela, curvando-se para apanhar mais munição.

Então, saiu correndo novamente, segurando uma bola de neve em cada mão. Harry imaginou que o po­bre Jimmy estava prestes a ter uma surpresa.

A filha de Louis! Ele não perguntara o nome dela e quase a chamou de volta. Não importa, disse a si mesmo. Só ficaria na cidade por poucos dias, antes da próxima missão. Estou apenas de passagem, pensou. Apenas revisitando rapidamente o passado para poder deixá-lo para trás.

Ele recuou alguns passos e andou até a lateral da casa. Embora não pudesse imaginar que tipo de loja Tom poderia ter, achou que seria melhor vê-lo primei­ro. Harry quase gostou da ideia.

A pequena oficina que ele esperara encontrar aca­bou se revelando um mini chalé vitoriano. No trenó em frente à porta estavam sentadas duas bonecas em tamanho natural, de gorros, mantos e botas de cano alto. Sobre a porta havia uma placa onde se lia **"Doll** **House"** escrito à mão, em letras rebusca­das. Harry abriu a porta da casa de bonecas e sinos tocaram.

— Já vou atendê-lo.

Ouvir novamente a voz _dele_ foi como cair para trás e não encontrar o chão firme. Mas ele lidaria com isso, disse a si mesmo. Tirando os óculos escu­ros, guardou-os no bolso e olhou ao redor.

Peças de mobília de brinquedo estavam distribuídas pelo cômodo de modo a reproduzir uma aconchegan­te sala de visitas. Bonecas de todas as formas, tama­nhos e estilos ocupavam cadeiras, bancos, estantes e armários. Sentada em uma pequena cadeira de balan­ço, em frente a uma lareira de tamanho diminuto, onde as chamas cintilavam, estava uma boneca avó, com touca de renda e avental. A ilusão era tão forte que Harry quase esperou que ela começasse a se ba­lançar.

— Me desculpe por fazê-lo esperar. — Com uma boneca de porcelana em uma das mãos e um véu de noiva na outra, Louis entrou pela porta de trás. — Es­tava bem no meio de... — O véu deslizou de suas mãos e caiu no chão sem barulho quando ele se deteve subi­tamente. A cor fugiu de suas faces, fazendo com que o azul profundo de seus olhos se tornasse quase violeta com a surpresa. Como reação, ou defesa, ele segurou a boneca de encontro ao peito. — Harry.

Emoldurado pelo batente da porta, com a tênue luz do inverno insinuando-se pelas pequenas janelas, Louis estava ainda mais encantador do que ele se lembrava. Harry tivera esperança de que fosse di­ferente. Esperara que as imagens que guardava dele fossem exageradas, do jeito que muitas fantasias são. Mas Louis estava ali, em carne e osso, e tão lindo que o fez perder o ar. Talvez por isso, o sorriso que apareceu no rosto dele foi cínico e sua voz, fria.

— Olá, Louis.

Louis não conseguia se mexer, nem para trás, nem para frente. Ele o encurralara, do mesmo modo que fizera muitos anos antes. Harry não soubera disso na­quela época e ele não poderia deixá-lo saber agora. A emoção, que durante tanto tempo ficara contida, mantida em segredo, lutava contra a força de vontade dele, mas finalmente foi posta de lado.

— Como você está? — ele conseguiu perguntar, as mãos ainda segurando com força a boneca.

— Bem. — Harry caminhou para ele. Deus, como o deixava satisfeito ver o quanto estava nervoso. Deus, como o atormentava perceber que o perfume era o mesmo. Suave, jovem, inocente. — Você está maravilhoso. — Ele disse isso descuidadamente, como se estivesse apenas bocejando.

— Você era a última pessoa que eu esperaria ver entrar por essa porta. — E era a pessoa que ele apren­dera a parar de aguardar a cada vez que uma porta se abria. Decidido a recuperar o controle, Louis afrouxou a pressão em torno da boneca. — Quanto tempo vai ficar na cidade?

— Apenas alguns dias. Vim por impulso.

Louis riu e esperou não ter parecido histérico.

— Você sempre faz isso, não é? Nós lemos muito a seu respeito. Você conseguiu conhecer todos os luga­res que queria.

— E mais alguns.

Louis virou-se de costas, dando a si mesmo um mo­mento para fechar os olhos e se recompor emocional­mente.

— Quando você ganhou o Pulitzer, colocaram uma matéria na primeira página do jornal. O Sr. Cowell pavoneou-se pela cidade como se tivesse sido seu mentor. "Bom garoto esse Harry Styles", dizia ele. "Eu sempre soube que ele seria alguém."

— Vi sua filha.

Aquele era o maior medo de Louis, e também sua maior esperança, o sonho que colocara de lado tan­tos anos atrás. Ele curvou-se casualmente para pegar o véu.

— Clara?

— Aqui fora. Ela estava a ponto de massacrar um garoto chamado Jimmy.

— Sim, essa é a Clara. — O sorriso espontâneo era tão devastador quanto fora quando Louis ainda era uma criança. — Ela é uma adversária cruel. — completou, e quis acrescentar _"como o pai"_. Mas não ousou.

Havia tanto a ser dito! E tanto que não poderia ser dito! Se Harry tivesse direito a um único desejo naquele momento, teria sido chegar mais perto e tocá-lo. Tocá-lo apenas uma vez e lembrar-se de como era antes.

— Vi suas cortinas de renda.

O arrependimento o inundou. Louis teria se conten­tado com janelas nuas e paredes brancas.

— Sim, eu tenho minhas cortinas de renda. E você tem suas aventuras.

— E tem também esta loja. — Ele virou-se para olhar ao redor. — Quando tudo isso começou?

Louis prometeu a si mesmo que poderia lidar com aquilo. Com a odiosa conversa fiada.

— Eu a abri há cerca de oito anos.

Ele pegou uma boneca de pano que estava deitada em um cesto de vime.

— Então você vende bonecas. Um hobby?

Alguma coisa a mais cintilou nos olhos de Louis. _Força_.

— Não, este é o meu negócio. Eu as vendo, conser­to. Até faço algumas.

— Negócio? — Harry colocou a boneca de volta no berço e sorriu para ele de um jeito que não tinha nada a ver com humor. — É difícil imaginar Tom aprovando que seu maridinho abra um negócio próprio.

— É mesmo? — Aquilo magoou Louis, mas ele colocou a boneca de porcelana sobre o balcão e começou a ar­rumar o véu na cabeça da boneca. — Você sempre foi muito perceptivo, Harry, mas esteve longe por muito tempo. — Ele levantou os olhos e, agora, seu olhar não demonstrava nervoso ou força. Era apenas frio. — Muito tempo mesmo. Tom e eu estamos divorcia­dos há oito anos. A última vez que tive notícias dele, estava morando em Los Angeles. Como você pode ver, Tom também não gosta muito de cidades peque­nas. Ou de garotos de cidades pequenas.

Harry não conseguia enumerar a quantidade de coisas que lhe passavam pela cabeça e optou por colo­cá-las de lado. Era mais simples ser amargo.

— Parece que você escolheu mal, Louis.

Louis riu novamente, mas o véu estava amassado em suas mãos.

— Parece que sim.

— Você não esperou. — As palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse impedi-las. E Harry odiou a si mesmo por isso, e a Louis também.

— Você foi embora. — Louis virou-se lentamente para ele e cruzou as mãos.

— Eu disse que voltaria. Disse que mandaria buscá-lo assim que pudesse.

— Você nunca ligou, nem escreveu. Por três me­ses, eu...

— Três meses? — Furioso, Harry segurou-o pelos bra­ços. — Depois de tudo o que conversamos, de tudo pelo que esperamos, três meses era tudo o que você podia me dar?

Louis teria dado a ele uma vida inteira, mas não ti­vera escolha. Lutando para manter a voz calma, olhou bem dentro dos olhos dele. Eram os mesmos olhos — intensos, impacientes.

— Eu não sabia onde você estava. Nem mesmo isso você me deu. — Louis afastou-se dele, porque o desejo que sentia era tão grande como sempre fora. — Eu tinha dezoito anos e você havia ido embora.

— E Tom estava aqui.

Louis levantou o queixo.

— Sim, Tom estava aqui. Dez anos se passaram, Harry, e você nunca escreveu. Por que agora?

— Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa. — murmurou ele, e deixou-o sozinho.

...

_Os sonhos de_ _Louis_ _sempre haviam sido muito ex­travagantes. Quando criança, ele ansiara por cava­los brancos e_ _castelos_ _. A realidade era uma coisa a ser encarada diariamente em uma famí­lia onde o dinheiro era escasso, mas o orgulho, não. Mas os sonhos não estavam restritos apenas às horas de sono._

_Louis se apaixonou por Harry quando tinha apenas oito anos de idade. Harry tinha dez anos e enfrentou cora­josamente três garotos que o haviam jogado na neve. Foram necessários três, até que ele caísse. Louis ainda podia se lembrar da satisfação que sentira por isso. Mas se lembrava ainda melhor de Harry vindo impetuo­_ _samente_ _em seu socorro e fazendo seus agressores fu­girem. Ele era magro, seu casaco estava grande demais e tinha remendos nos cotovelos. Louis ainda conseguia ver seus olhos, de um verde intenso, sob as sobran­celhas franzidas em desaprovação quando baixou o olhar para ele. A neve cobria o cabelo cacheado e deixara seu rosto vermelho._ _Louis_ _olhou dentro dos olhos dele e se apaixonou._ _Harry_ _resmungara alguma coisa, ajudara-o a se levantar e o repreendera por se meter em confusão. Então, saíra caminhando com aquele andar arrogante, as mãos nuas enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco grande demais._

_Durante o resto da sua infância e por toda a ado­lescência ele nunca olhara para outro garoto. É claro que de vez em quando fingia olhar, com a esperança de que isso fizesse Harry Styles reparar nele._

_Então, quando estava com dezesseis anos, e usava um paletó feito pela mãe no baile da primavera nos salões da Prefeitura, ele finalmente o notara. Havia vários outros rapazes e Louis flertara escandalosamente com eles, apenas com um objetivo em mente: Harry Styles. Irritado e rebelde, ele o vira dançar com um garoto depois do outro. Louis fizera questão disso. Assim como fizera questão de olhar diretamente para ele quando saiu para tomar ar no balcão. Harry o seguira, como ele havia esperado. Louis fingiu ser sofisticado. Harry foi rude._

_E, então, caminhou ao lado dele de volta para casa sob uma enorme lua cheia._

_Houve outras caminhadas depois dessa. Na pri­mavera, no verão, no outono e no inverno. Eles se apaixonaram de um modo que só os muito jovens conseguem se apaixonar. Sem cuidado, sem prudên­cia, totalmente inocentes._ _Louis_ _contou a ele sobre seu desejo de ter uma casa, filhos, cortinas de renda nas janelas e belas xícaras de porcelana._ _Harry_ _contou a ele sobre sua paixão pelas viagens, a vontade de conhecer tudo e escrever sobre o que via. Louis sabia que Harry se sentia encurralado naquela cidade pequena, limitado por um pai que não lhe dava amor e pouca esperança. Harry sabia que Louis sonhava com salas_ _tranquilas_ _decora­das com flores em vasos de cristal. Mas eles estavam juntos e acabaram misturando os sonhos dos dois em apenas um._

_Então, numa noite de verão, quando o ar estava doce e a_ _relva_ _alta, eles deixaram de serem crianças e seu amor deixou de ser inocente._

— Papai, você está sonhando novamente.

— O quê? — Com água e sabão até os cotovelos, Louis virou-se. A filha estava parada na porta da cozinha, confortavelmente metida em uma camisola de flanela que lhe chegava até o queixo. Com o cabelo recém-escovado e o rosto reluzente de tão limpo, a menina pare­cia um anjo. Mas Louis a conhecia muito bem. — Acho que estava. Você já terminou seu dever de casa?

— Sim. É uma burrice ter dever de casa quando as aulas estão quase acabando.

— Nem me lembre.

— Você está irritado. — declarou Clara, de olho no pote de biscoitos. — Deveria sair para uma de suas caminhadas.

— Apenas um. — Louis disse, adivinhando com facilidade as intenções da filha. — E não se esqueça de escovar os dentes depois. — Ele esperou enquanto Clara pegava o pote. — Você viu um homem esta tar­de? Um homem alto, com olhos verdes?

— Uh-hmmm. — Com a boca cheia, a menina virou-se para o pai. — Ele estava vindo na direção da casa. Eu o mandei para a loja.

— Ele... Disse alguma coisa a você?

— Na verdade, não. Ele me olhou de um jeito en­graçado no início, como se já tivesse me visto antes. Você o conhece?

Sentindo um baque surdo no coração, Louis secou as mãos.

— Sim. Ele morou aqui muito tempo atrás.

— Oh! Jimmy gostou do carro dele. — Clara ima­ginou se conseguiria convencer o pai a deixá-la pegar outro biscoito.

— Acho que vou mesmo dar aquela caminhada, Clara, mas quero você na cama.

A menina reconheceu o tom e entendeu que o bis­coito teria de esperar.

— Posso contar os presentes sob a árvore mais uma vez?

— Você já os contou dez vezes!

— Talvez haja algum novo...

Rindo, Louis pegou a filha no colo.

— Sem chance. — Então, rindo, levou a filha para a sala de estar. — Mas não vai fazer mal se você quiser contá-los mais uma vez.

O ar estava muito frio quando ele saiu de casa, e cheirava a neve. Não havia motivos para trancar a casa em uma cidade onde conhecia todo mundo. Aconchegando-se mais no casaco, Louis levantou os olhos para a janela no segundo andar onde a filha dormia. Clara era o motivo pelo qual a casa não era fria e sua vida não era vazia, duas coisas que poderiam facilmente ser verdade.

Ele deixou a árvore acesa e as luzes ao redor da porta piscando em um festival de cores. Faltavam apenas quatro dias para o Natal, pensou, e a magia que acompanhava a data se repetia mais uma vez. De onde estava parado, a cidade parecia bonita como um cartão-postal, com as fileiras de luzes penduradas, a árvore com a estrela em cima, na praça principal, as luzes da rua acesas. Louis podia sentir o cheiro da fu­maça que saía das chaminés e o aroma característico dos pinheiros.

Algumas pessoas poderiam achar tudo aquilo ar­rumadinho demais, outras poderiam achar uma toli­ce. Mas ele fizera daquele lugar um lar para si mesmo e para sua filha. Alterara sua vida para fazer o que considerou melhor para Clara, e tudo parecia estar bem-ajustado.

Sem arrependimentos, ele refletiu, com um últi­mo olhar para a janela da filha. Sem arrependimentos mesmo.

O vento aumentou um pouco enquanto ele cami­nhava. Haveria neve no Natal. Louis podia sentir. E aguardava ansiosamente por isso.

— Ainda gosta de caminhar?


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sabia que Harry o encontraria? Talvez sim. Talvez precisasse que ele fizesse isso.

— Algumas coisas não mudam. — disse Louis, sim­plesmente, enquanto Harry acertava o passo com o dele.

— Descobri isso em apenas uma tarde. — Harry pen­sou na cidade que permanecera tão igual. E em seus sentimentos pelo homem ao seu lado. — Onde está sua filha?

— Está dormindo.

Harry sentia-se mais calmo do que à tarde, e estava determinado a continuar assim.

— Eu não lhe perguntei se você teve outros filhos.

— Não. — Ele ouviu a melancolia na voz de Louis. Apenas um suspiro de melancolia. — Tenho apenas Clara.

— Como você escolheu o nome?

Louis sorriu. Era bem típico de Harry fazer perguntas que mais ninguém pensaria em fazer.

— Do _Quebra-nozes._ Eu queria que ela fosse capaz de sonhar. — Assim como ele mesmo fora. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Louis disse a si mesmo que eles eram apenas dois velhos amigos caminhando pela cidade silenciosa. — Você está na pousada?

— Sim. — Distraído, Harry esfregou a mão no queixo. — Cowell levou minhas malas para o quarto pessoalmente.

— O garoto da cidade que venceu na vida. — Louis virou-se para olhar para ele. De alguma forma, era mais fácil caminhar assim. Era estranho, percebeu Louis, quando olhara para ele na primeira vez em que vira o garoto. Agora, viu o homem. O cabelo que um dia havia sido cheio e encaracolado não estava mais despenteado, mas sim cortado em um es­tilo atraente. O rosto ainda era o mesmo, embora um pouco mais duro, como sempre o fascinara. E a boca conti­nuava cheia, mas havia também uma dureza ao redor dela que não estivera ali quando ele partira. — Você venceu na vida, não é mesmo? Realizou tudo o que queria.

— A maioria das coisas. — Quando os olhos dele encontraram os seus, Louis sentiu todos os antigos an­seios retornarem. — E quanto a você, Louis?

Louis balançou a cabeça, observando o céu enquanto caminhava.

— Eu nunca quis tanto quanto você, Harry.

— Você é feliz?

— Se uma pessoa não é feliz, é por sua própria culpa.

— Parece bem simples.

— Eu não vi as coisas que você viu. Não precisei enfrentar o que você enfrentou. Eu sou simples, Harry. Esse foi o problema, não foi?

— Não. — Ele virou-o para encará-lo e levou as mãos ao rosto dele. Harry não usava luvas e seus de­dos se aqueceram quando se encostaram à pele macia. — Deus, você não mudou nada. — Enquanto Louis permanecia parado, muito quieto, Harry enfiou as mãos nos cabelos dele. Então, deixou que as pontas dos dedos tocassem seus ombros. — Pensei sobre como você fica sob o luar, vezes sem conta. Era exatamente assim.

— Eu mudei, Harry. — Mas a voz dele estava ofe­gante. — Assim como você.

— Em algumas coisas, não. — Harry lembrou-o, e ca­pitulou diante da necessidade que sentia.

Quando sua boca tocou a dele, Harry soube que estava em casa. Tudo o que recordava, tudo o que pen­sara que havia perdido, era dele novamente. Louis era delicado e cheirava a primavera, mesmo com a neve acumulada no chão ao redor deles. Sua boca era tão sedenta quanto fora na primeira vez em que ele a sa­boreara. Harry não conseguiria explicar, nem para si mesmo, que todos os outros que tivera não haviam sido nada além de uma sombra da lembran­ça de Louis. Agora _ele_ era real, e estava ali, em seus braços, lhe dando tudo o que havia esquecido que po­deria ter.

 _Só uma vez_ , Louis prometeu a si mesmo enquanto se moldava ao corpo dele. _Só mais uma vez_. Como poderia saber que havia um vazio tão grande em sua vida? Tentara fechar a porta da parte da sua vida que incluía Harry, embora soubesse que isso não era pos­sível. Tentara dizer a si mesmo que tudo fora apenas uma paixão de juventude, uma fantasia de garoto, mas sabia que era mentira. Nunca houvera outro ho­mem, apenas lembranças daquele único, além de dese­jos e sonhos um tanto esquecidos.

Agora, Louis não estava mais se apegando a nenhu­ma lembrança e sim a Harry, tão real e intenso como sempre fora. Tudo nele era tão familiar. O sabor dos seus lábios nos dele, seu cheiro rude de homem — um cheiro que sempre fora dele, mesmo quando ainda era um garoto. Harry murmurou o nome dele e abraçou-o ainda mais apertado, como se os anos estivessem ten­tando separá-los novamente.

Louis passou os braços ao redor dele, sentindo-se tão ardente, ávido e apaixonado quanto se sentira na última vez em que Harry o abraçara. O vento soprou ao redor dos tornozelos deles, levantando nuvens de neve, enquanto o luar os mantinha juntos.

Mas eles não estavam no ontem, Louis lembrou a si mesmo enquanto se afastava. Nem no amanhã. Esta­vam no hoje, que precisava ser encarado. Ele não era mais uma criança sem responsabilidades e sentindo um amor tão grande que eclipsava todo o resto. Era um homem com uma criança para criar e uma casa para manter. Harry era um cigano e nunca fingira ser outra coisa.

— Está terminado para nós, Harry. — Mas Louis con­tinuou segurando a mão dele por mais um instante. — Terminou há muito tempo.

— Não. — Harry segurou-o antes que ele pudesse se virar. — Não terminou. Tentei convencer a mim mesmo que havia terminado, que voltaria para cá e provaria isso. Você vem me corroendo por dentro durante metade da minha vida, Louis. E isso nunca vai acabar.

— Você me deixou. — As lágrimas que ele se pro­metera não derramar agora escorriam por seu rosto. — Você partiu meu coração e mal tive tempo de juntar os cacos, Harry. Não vai parti-lo de novo.

— Você sabia que eu precisava seguir meu cami­nho. Se tivesse esperado...

— Isso não importa agora. — Balançando a cabeça, Louis afastou-se dele. Nunca seria capaz de explicar a Harry por que não fora possível esperar. — Não importa por que, em poucos dias você terá partido novamente. Não permitirei que entre e saia da minha vida e deixe meu coração em pedaços. Nós dois fizemos nossas es­colhas, Harry.

— Diabo, eu sentia sua falta!

Louis fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamen­te, estavam secos.

— Eu tive que parar de sentir falta de você. Por favor, deixe-me sozinho, Harry. Se eu achasse que po­deríamos ser amigos...

— Nós sempre fomos.

— Esse "sempre" já se foi. — Apesar de tudo, Louis estendeu as mãos e segurou as dele. — Oh, Harry, você foi meu melhor amigo, mas não posso lhe dar as boas-vindas porque você me apavora.

— Louis. — Harry entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. — Nós precisamos de mais tempo para conversar.

Louis continuou olhando para ele e deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

— Você sabe onde me encontrar, Harry. Sempre soube.

— Deixe-me levá-lo até em casa.

— Não. — Mais calmo, Louis sorriu. — Não desta vez.

...

Da janela de seu quarto Harry podia ver a maior parte da rua principal. Podia, se quisesse, observar o fluxo dos negócios na loja de miudezas Portfield's ou a grande quantidade de pessoas que caminhava pelo centro da cidade. Como se sentia inquieto, ele já estava de pé e na janela quando Louis saiu de casa com Clara para se despedir da menina que ia para a escola com um grupo de crianças. Ele observou quando Louis se agachou para ajeitar a gola do casaco da filha. E quando voltou a ficar de pé, com a cabeça descoberta, de costas para ele, enquanto via as crian­ças se arrastando para mais um dia entre os livros. Louis permaneceu ali por um longo tempo, com o vento brincando em seus cabelos, e Harry esperou que ele se virasse, que olhasse para a pousada, que de alguma forma sentisse que ele estava lá. Mas Louis andou até a lateral da casa, em direção à loja, sem olhar para trás.

Agora, horas depois, ele estava novamente na janela, ainda inquieto. Pela quantidade de pessoas que ele podia ver entrando na Doll House, o ne­gócio dele parecia ser muito próspero. Louis estava ocupado, trabalhando, enquanto ele estava ali, na janela, com a barba por fazer, seu notebook descansando silencioso na mesa ao seu lado.

Harry planejara trabalhar em seu romance por al­guns dias — o romance que ele prometera a si mesmo que escreveria. Era apenas mais uma promessa que não fora capaz de cumprir por causa das exigências das viagens e das reportagens. Imaginara que seria ca­paz de trabalhar ali, na cidade tranquila e pacata de sua infância, longe das exigências do jornalismo e do ritmo vertiginoso que estabelecera em sua vida. Ima­ginara um monte de coisas. O que não imaginara fora descobrir-se tão desesperadamente apaixonado por Louis como estivera aos vinte anos.

Harry afastou-se da janela e olhou para o notebook. Papéis espalhados pela cama, anotações que en­chiam um envelope. Ele podia se sentar e se obrigar a trabalhar o dia inteiro, até noite adentro. Era bastante disciplinado para isso. Porém, naquele momento, ha­via mais em sua vida do que um livro pela metade. Ele estava apenas começando a perceber isso.

Pelo tempo que levou para se barbear e se vestir, já passava do meio-dia. Ele pensou por um instante em atravessar a rua e ir até o Mindy's, para descobrir se ainda serviam a melhor sopa feita em casa da cidade. Mas não estava com disposição para jogar conversa fora no balcão do restaurante. Deliberadamente, diri­giu-se para o sul, para longe de Louis. Ele não ia fazer papel de tolo correndo atrás dele.

Enquanto caminhava, passou por algumas pessoas conhecidas. Foi saudado com tapinhas nas costas, apertos de mão e uma curiosidade ávida. Harry des­ceu pela margem esquerda do rio, voltou a subir pela Carnaby Street e caminhou pelas ruas estrei­tas de Venice. Depois de uma década de ausência, se pegou descendo pela rua principal tão fascinado quanto sempre ficara antes de ir embora. Havia o característico poste da barbearia, com suas linhas vermelhas e brancas ondulando para cima e ao re­dor de si mesmas. Um Papai Noel em tamanho real, de cartolina, de pé do lado de fora de uma loja de roupas, convidando as pessoas a entrar com um ges­to de mão.

Harry viu uma vitrine cheia de bicos-de-papagaio, entrou na loja e comprou a maior quantidade de flo­res que conseguiu carregar. A vendedora era uma antiga colega de colégio e o reteve por dez minutos, antes que ele conseguisse escapar. Harry esperara por perguntas, mas não imaginara que se tornaria a cele­bridade da cidade. Divertido, ele desceu a rua, fazen­do o mesmo caminho que fizera vezes sem conta no passado. Quando alcançou a casa da viúva Marchant, não se deteve na porta da frente. Seguindo um antigo hábito, contornou a casa e bateu na porta dos fun­dos. Ela ainda rangia. Esse pequeno detalhe o deixou imensamente satisfeito.

Quando a viúva abriu a porta e seus pequenos olhos de passarinho espreitaram através das folhas vermelhas brilhantes das flores que levara, Harry se pegou sorrin­do como um menino de dez anos de idade.

— Já não era sem tempo. — disse ela, abrindo cami­nho para que ele entrasse. — Limpe os pés.

— Sim, senhora. — Harry esfregou as botas no ca­pacho diante da porta antes de colocar os bicos-de-papagaio sobre a mesa da cozinha.

A viúva, que não tinha mais do que 1,50m de altu­ra, ficou parada, de pé, com as mãos nos quadris. Ela estava um pouco curvada por causa da idade e seu ros­to era uma melodia de linhas e rugas. O avental que usava estava coberto de farinha. Harry sentiu o cheiro dos biscoitos que assavam no forno e ouviu o som ma­jestoso da música clássica que saía dos alto-falantes na sala de estar. A viúva acenou para as flores.

— Você sempre foi chegado a grandes declarações. — Quando ela se virou para olhá-lo de cima a baixo, Harry se pegou endireitando a postura automatica­mente. — Posso ver que ganhou uns poucos quilos, porém alguns mais não fariam mal algum. Venha, me dê um beijo.

Ele inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo respeitoso, mas logo se viu abraçando-a apertado. Ela parecia frá­gil. Harry não percebera isso apenas olhando-a. Mas a viúva ainda cheirava a todas as coisas gostosas de que ele se lembrava — sopa, talco e açúcar derretido.

— A senhora não parece surpresa por me ver. — murmurou ele, endireitando o corpo.

— Eu sabia que você estava aqui. — Ela virou-se para se ocupar de alguma coisa no fogão, para escon­der os olhos marejados. — Soube antes mesmo que a tinta com que você assinou seu registro na pousada tivesse secado. Sente-se e tire o casaco. Preciso tirar esses biscoitos do forno.

Harry sentou-se enquanto ela trabalhava e absorveu a sensação de lar. Fora ali que sempre pudera se refu­giar quando criança, onde sempre se sentira seguro. Enquanto ele observava, a viúva começou a esquentar chocolate em uma pequena panela amassada.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar?

— Não sei. Provavelmente, terei que ir a Hong Kong daqui a duas semanas.

— Hong Kong. — A viúva franziu os lábios enquan­to arrumava os biscoitos em uma travessa. — Você esteve em todos os lugares que queria, Harry. Eles são tão excitantes quanto você achava?

— Alguns, sim. — Ele esticou as pernas. Já havia esquecido o quanto era bom relaxar o corpo, a alma e a mente. — Outros, não.

— Agora você voltou para casa. — Ela andou com agilidade para colocar os biscoitos sobre a mesa. — Por quê?

Ele poderia ser evasivo com qualquer outra pes­soa. Poderia mentir até para si mesmo. Mas, para ela, só poderia dizer a verdade.

— Louis.

— Sempre foi. — De volta ao fogão, ela mexeu o chocolate. Harry fora um garoto atormentado, agora era um homem atormentado. — Você soube que ele se casou com Tom.

Dela ele não precisava esconder sua amargura.

— Seis meses depois que parti, eu liguei. Havia conseguido trabalho no _Today's News._ Estavam me mandando para um lugar pequeno e desconhecido em Chicago, mas já era alguma coisa. Liguei para Louis, mas só consegui falar com a mãe dele. Ela foi muito bondosa, simpática até, quando me contou que Louis estava casado, que se casara havia três meses e que ia ter um bebê. Eu desliguei, tomei um porre e na manhã seguinte fui para Chicago. — Ele pegou um biscoi­to da travessa e deu de ombros. — A vida continua, certo?

— Sim, ela segue. E nos reboca com ela, ou passa por cima de nós. E agora que você sabe que ele está divorciado?

— Havíamos prometido alguma coisa um ao ou­tro. E ele se casou com outra pessoa.

Ela fez um barulho que parecia o vapor escapando da chaleira.

— Você é um homem agora, ao que parece, ao se olhar para você, não um garoto cabeça-dura. Louis Tomlinson...

— Louis Monroe. — ele relembrou-a.

— Muito bem, então. — Pacientemente, ela serviu o chocolate nas xícaras. Depois de colocá-las sobre a mesa, sentou-se um pouco ofegante. — Louis é um rapaz forte e lindo, por dentro e por fora. Ele está criando aquela garotinha completamente sozinho e está fazendo um bom trabalho. Começou um negócio próprio e está conseguindo fazê-lo prosperar. Sozinho. E sei alguma coisa sobre ser sozinho.

— Se ele tivesse esperado...

— Bem, ele não esperou. E seja lá o que for que eu pense a respeito disso, vou guardar para mim mesma.

— Por que ele se divorciou de Tom?

A velha senhora recostou-se, descansando os coto­velos nos braços gastos da cadeira.

— Ele deixou-o e ao bebê quando Clara tinha ape­nas seis meses.

Os dedos de Harry apertaram com força a alça da xícara.

— Como assim, ele deixou-o?

— Você deveria saber o que isso significa. Afinal, fez a mesma coisa. — Ela pegou o chocolate e segurou a xícara com ambas as mãos. — Quero dizer que ele fez as malas e partiu. Louis ficou com a casa... E com as con­tas. Tom limpou a conta no banco e foi para o Oeste.

— Mas ele tem uma filha.

— Ele não põe os olhos na menina desde que ela usava fraldas. Louis seguiu em frente. Precisou fazer isso pela filha, se não por si mesmo. Os pais lhe deram apoio. Eles são boas pessoas. Louis pegou um empréstimo e começou o negócio de bonecas. Estamos orgu­lhosos por tê-lo aqui.

Ele olhou para fora pela janela, para onde se espa­lhavam os ramos de um velho plátano, pingando gelo e neve.

— Portanto, eu parti, ele se casou com Tom e, en­tão, ele partiu. Parece que Louis tem o costume de es­colher o homem errado.

— É o que você pensa?

Harry esquecera como a voz dela podia ser seca e quase sorriu.

— Clara se parece com Louis.

— Humm. Ela lembra o Louis. — A viúva sorriu dentro da xícara. — Eu sempre fui capaz de ver o outro pai na menina. Seu chocolate está esfriando, Harry.

Ele deu um gole na bebida, distraído. O sabor trou­xe uma inundação de lembranças.

— Eu não esperava me sentir tão em casa nova­mente. É engraçado. Acho que eu não me sentia em casa quando morava aqui, mas agora...

— Você ainda não esteve em sua antiga casa?

— Não.

— Há um bom casal morando lá, agora. Eles acres­centaram uma varanda nos fundos.

Aquilo não significava nada para ele.

— Lá nunca foi meu lar. — Ele apoiou a xícara na mesa e pegou a mão dela. — Aqui era. Jamais conheci outra mãe além da senhora.

A mão dela, fina, seca como papel, agarrou a dele.

— Seu pai era um homem duro, talvez ainda mais duro por ter perdido sua mãe ainda tão jovem.

— Quando ele morreu, a única coisa que senti foi alívio. Não consigo nem mesmo lamentar o fato. Tal­vez tenha sido por isso que parti naquele momento. Ele se fora, a casa também, parecia ser a hora certa.

— Talvez fosse para você. Talvez agora seja o tem­po certo para voltar. Você não foi um bom menino, Harry. Mas também não foi tão mau. Dê a si mesmo um pouco desse tempo que você estava tão desespera­do para que passasse logo há dez anos.

— E Louis?

A viúva se recostou novamente.

— Pelo que me lembro, você nunca foi muito ga­lante. Parece-me que ele foi atrás de você com os olhos bem abertos. Um homem que esteve em todos os lugares em que você esteve deve saber como cor­tejar. Provavelmente, aprendeu alguma coisa nessas línguas elegantes e sofisticadas.

Harry pegou outro biscoito e deu uma mordida.

— Uma frase ou duas.

— Nunca conheci alguém que não estreme­cesse ao ouvir uma língua sofisticada.

Harry inclinou-se para beijar ambas as mãos da senhora.

— Senti sua falta.

— Eu sabia que você voltaria. Na minha idade, sa­bemos esperar. Vá encontrar seu garoto.

— Acho que vou fazer isso. — Ele se levantou e vestiu o casaco. — Voltarei para visitá-la novamente.

— Estarei esperando por isso. — Ela aguardou até que ele abrisse a porta. — Harry... Abotoe o casaco. — A viúva não usou seu lenço até ouvir a porta se fechar depois que ele partiu.

...

O sol estava alto e brilhante quando Harry saiu para a calçada. Do outro lado da rua um homem de neve estava perdendo peso rapidamente. Ele encontrou as ruas do mesmo jeito que estavam na véspera, quando passara dirigindo. Cheia de crian­ças recém-saídas da escola. E relembrou a sensação de liberdade. Enquanto se encaminhava para o nor­te, viu uma menina se afastar do grupo de amigos e caminhar na direção dele. Mesmo ela estando toda agasalhada com o gorro e o cachecol, ele reconheceu Clara.

— Com licença. Você morava aqui?

— Isso mesmo. — Ele teve vontade de colocar o cabelo dela para dentro do gorro, mas se deteve.

— Meu pai me contou que você tinha morado. Hoje, na escola, a professora disse que você foi embo­ra da cidade e ficou famoso.

Harry não pôde evitar sorrir.

— Bem, eu fui embora.

— E você ganhou um prêmio. Como o troféu que o irmão da Marcie ganhou no boliche?

Ele pensou no seu Pulitzer e conseguiu controlar o riso com dificuldade.

— Alguma coisa assim.

Para Clara, ele parecia uma pessoa comum e não alguém que rodara o mundo vivendo aventuras. Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Você realmente esteve em todos esses lugares que disseram?

— Depende do que disseram. — Em um tácito acordo, eles começaram a caminhar juntos. — Estive em alguns lugares.

— Como Tóquio? Lá é a capital do Japão, nós aprendemos na escola.

— Como Tóquio.

— Você comeu peixe cru?

— Algumas vezes.

— Isso é muito nojento. — Mas Clara parecia satis­feita. Ela se inclinou e pegou um bocado de neve sem diminuir o passo. — Eles amassam as uvas com os pés na França?

— Não posso dizer que tenha visto isso com meus olhos, mas já ouvi falar.

— Eu, com certeza, não beberia o suco depois dis­so. Você já andou de camelo?

Harry observou-a jogar a bola de neve na base de uma árvore.

— Na verdade, sim.

— E como é?

— Desconfortável.

Clara aceitou prontamente a descrição porque já imaginara que fosse assim.

— A professora leu uma de suas histórias hoje. Sobre aquela tumba que eles encontraram na China. Você viu as estátuas?

— Sim, vi.

— Foi como nos _Caçadores?_

— Como o quê?

— Você sabe, o filme do Indiana Jones.

Harry levou um minuto para entender, e então riu. Sem pensar, ele puxou o gorro para cima dos olhos dela.

— Acho que foi, um pouco.

— Você escreve bem.

— Obrigado.

Estavam parados na calçada, em frente a casa dela. Harry levantou os olhos, surpreso. Não percebera que haviam caminhado até tão longe, e agora se arrepen­dia de não ter diminuído um pouco o passo.

— Vamos ter que fazer um trabalho sobre a África. — Clara torceu o nariz. — Terá que ter cinco páginas inteiras. A Srta. Jenkins quer que entreguemos logo depois das férias de Natal.

— Há quanto tempo ela passou a tarefa? — Já se passara muito tempo desde sua época de escola.

Clara desenhou um círculo na neve acumulada na beira do seu gramado.

— Há umas duas semanas.

Não, ele percebeu com algum prazer, não se passa­ra tanto tempo assim.

— Imagino que você já tenha começado a trabalhar nela.

— Bem, fiz alguma coisa. — Então, ela se virou com um rápido e lindo sorriso para ele. — Você esteve na África, não esteve?

— Umas duas vezes.

— Imagino que saiba todas essas coisas como cli­ma, cultura...

Harry riu.

— Sei o bastante.

— Talvez você pudesse ficar para jantar esta noite.

Sem dar chance para que Harry respondesse, ela pegou a mão dele e encaminhou-se para a loja.

Quando entraram, Louis estava colocando uma boneca em uma caixa. Seu cabelo estava esparramado e ele usava uma blusa de moletom larga e calça jeans. Estava rindo de alguma coisa que seu cliente tinha dito.

— Niall, você sabe que não conseguiria isso de outra maneira.

— Ora! Tolice! Como diria o bom e velho Scrooge. — ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga enorme e suspirou. — Eu realmente gostaria que esse bebê apa­recesse antes do Natal.

— Você ainda tem quatro dias.

— Oi, papai.

Louis virou-se para sorrir para a filha. Quando viu Harry, deixou cair o rolo de fita vermelha que tinha nas mãos.

— Clara, você não limpou os pés. — foi só o que conseguiu dizer, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos em Harry.

— Harry! Harry Styles! — Niall adiantou-se e agarrou-o pelos dois braços. — Sou Niall.

Ele baixou os olhos para rosto redondo de seu vizinho de muito tempo.

— Olá, Niall. — Harry baixou um pouco mais o olhar e voltou a levantá-lo. — Parabéns!

Com uma das mãos sobre a barriga, ele riu.

— Obrigado, mas é meu terceiro.

Ele lembrou-se do garoto magrinho e escandaloso que morava na casa ao lado da sua.

— Três? Você trabalhou rápido.

— Eu e Liam. Você se lembra de Liam Payne, não lembra?

— Você se casou com Liam? — Ele se lembrava de um rapaz que costumava andar pelo centro da cidade procurando encrenca. Algumas poucas vezes, Harry o ajudara a encontrar o que buscava.

— Eu o coloquei na linha. — Quando Niall sorriu, ele acreditou. — Agora ele é gerente do banco. — A expressão no rosto de Harry fez com que ele desse uma risada escandalosa. — Estou falando sério, passe por lá um dia desses. Bem, tenho que ir. Esta caixa precisa ser trancada no armário antes que minha filha mais velha a veja. Obrigado, Louis, é simplesmente adorável.

— Espero que ela goste.

Para manter as mãos ocupadas, Louis começou a enrolar novamente a fita que caíra. Uma rajada de ar frio entrou e logo foi cortada quando Niall saiu.

— Era a boneca vestida de noiva? — Clara quis saber.

— Sim, era.

— Enfeitada demais. Posso ir para a casa de Marcie?

— E quanto ao seu dever de casa?

— Não tenho nenhum a não ser a estúpida repor­tagem sobre a África. Ele vai me ajudar. — Harry en­carou o sorriso dela com uma sobrancelha erguida. — Não vai?

Harry desafiaria qualquer homem em um raio de mais de cem quilômetros a resistir àquele olhar.

— Sim, vou.

— Clara, você não pode...

— Está tudo bem, papai, porque eu o convidei para jantar. — Ela sorria feliz, quase certa de que o pai seria pego na armadilha das boas maneiras sobre as quais sempre falava. — Mas como não haverá aulas pelos próximos dez dias, posso fazer minha reporta­gem depois do jantar, não posso?

Harry resolveu que não faria mal algum dar uma forcinha:

— Eu passei seis semanas na África em uma das minhas viagens. Clara pode conseguir um A.

— Isso pode ser bom para Clara. — Louis resmungou. Os dois ficaram parados, juntos, olhando para ela. Seu coração já pertencia a ambos. — Acho, então, que é melhor eu começar a preparar o jantar.

...

Clara já estava correndo pelo quintal da casa vizi­nha antes mesmo que Louis fechasse a porta da loja e pendurasse a placa com **"Fechado"** virado para fora.

— Sinto muito se ela o incomodou, Harry. Clara tem o hábito de cansar as pessoas com perguntas.

— Gosto dela. — Harry disse simplesmente, e observou enquanto Louis atrapalhava-se com a tranca da porta.

— É gentil da sua parte, mas não precisa se sentir obrigado a ajudá-la com a reportagem.

— Eu disse que ajudaria. Mantenho minha palavra, Louis. — Ele tocou no cabelo dele. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Louis teve que olhar para ele. Era impossível não fazê-lo.

— Você é bem-vindo para o jantar, é claro. — Seus dedos estavam ocupados com os botões do casaco, en­quanto falava. — Eu ia mesmo fazer frango frito.

— Vou ajudar.

— Não, isso não é...

Harry cortou-o, cobrindo os dedos dele com os seus.

— Eu não costumava deixá-lo nervoso.

Com esforço, Louis se acalmou.

— Não, você não costumava. — _Ele vai embora novamente em poucos_ _dias_ , Louis lembrou a si mesmo. Sairia de sua vida. Talvez devesse aproveitar o tempo que lhe estava sendo dado. — Está certo, você pode me ajudar.

Harry segurou o braço dele enquanto atravessavam o gramado. Embora sentisse a resistência inicial de Louis, ignorou-o.

— Fui visitar a viúva Marchant. Ganhei biscoitos recém-saídos do forno.

Louis relaxou quando empurrou a porta de sua cozinha.

— Ela guarda cada palavra de tudo o que você já escreveu.

A cozinha tinha duas vezes o tamanho da outra, de onde ele acabara de sair, e ali havia traços da criança da casa nas pinturas penduradas na porta da geladei­ra e nos chinelos acolchoados jogados em um canto. Como sempre fazia, Louis primeiro colocou a chalei­ra com água para esquentar e depois tirou o casaco. Ele pendurou-o em um gancho ao lado da porta e virou-se para pegar o agasalho de Harry. As mãos de Harry se fecharam sobre as suas.

— Você não me disse que Tom o abandonou.

Louis sabia que não demoraria muito para que ele ouvisse a respeito, ou para que lhe perguntasse.

— Isso não é alguma coisa sobre a qual penso a respeito diariamente. Café?

Louis pendurou o casaco dele em um gancho, virou-se e encontrou-o bloqueando seu caminho.

— O que aconteceu, Louis?

— Nós cometemos um erro. — ele disse com cal­ma, com frieza até. Era um tom de voz no qual Harry nunca o ouvira falar.

— Mas havia Clara.

— Não! — A fúria surgiu rapidamente nos olhos de Louis e continuou ali, fervendo. — Deixe isso para lá, Harry. Estou falando sério. Clara é problema meu. Meu casamento e meu divórcio são problemas meus. Você não pode esperar voltar só agora e ter todas as respostas.

Eles ficaram parados por um instante, encarando­-se em silêncio. Quando a chaleira apitou, Louis pare­ceu voltar a respirar.

— Se quer ajudar, pode descascar algumas batatas. Elas estão ali, na despensa.

Ele trabalha metodicamente, Harry pensou irritado, enquanto Louis colocava o óleo para aquecer em uma frigideira e empanava o frango. O gênio dele não era nenhuma novidade para Harry. Já sentira seu peso an­tes, algumas vezes desviando-se dele, outras vezes ba­tendo de frente. Mas ele também sabia como acalma-lo. Então, começou a falar sobre alguns lugares onde estivera, quase para si mesmo a princípio. Mas ao che­gar no dia em que acordou com uma cobra enrolada perto de sua cabeça, quando acampava na América Central, Louis riu.

— Não achei tão engraçado na época. Em cinco segundos eu estava fora da tenda, completamente nu. Meu fotógrafo conseguiu um rolo de fotos muito in­teressantes. Tive que pagar cinquenta dólares para conseguir os negativos.

— Estou certo de que elas valiam muito mais. Você não mencionou as cobras em suas séries sobre El Salvador.

— Não. — Interessado, ele deixou o descascador de legumes na mesa. — Você leu?

Louis colocou o frango para fritar no óleo quente.

— É claro. Li todas as suas histórias.

Harry levou as batatas até a pia para lavá-las.

— Todas?

Louis sorriu diante do tom, mas continuou de costas para ele.

— Não deixe seu ego falar por você, Harry. Esse sempre foi seu maior problema. Estimo que pelo me­nos noventa por cento das pessoas em Quiet Valley leram todas as suas histórias. Pode-se dizer que todos nós sentimos que apostamos em você. — Ele ajustou a chama do fogão. — Afinal de contas, ninguém mais por aqui já jantou na Casa Branca.

— A sopa estava rala.

Rindo, Louis colocou uma panela com água no fogo e jogou as batatas dentro.

— Pelo jeito, tudo tem mesmo um lado bom e ou­tro ruim. Vi uma foto sua há uns dois anos. — Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa e sua voz se tornou mais suave. — Acho que foi tirada em Nova York, em algum glamoroso evento de caridade. Você estava com uma mulher seminua nos braços.

Harry balançava-se para frente e para trás, nos calcanhares.

— Eu estava?

— Bem, ela não estava exatamente seminua... — Louis con­temporizou. — Acho que só me pareceu assim porque a mulher tinha muito mais cabelo do que rou­pa. Loira... Se não me falha a memória. E deixe-me dizer... Bem peituda.

Ele correu a língua pelos dentes.

— Encontra-se muita gente interessante no meu tipo de trabalho.

— Com certeza. — Com a eficiência nascida do hábito, Louis virou o frango na frigideira. O óleo chiou. — Estou certo de que você acha isso muito estimulante.

— Não tão estimulante quanto nossa conversa.

— Se você não consegue aguentar o calor... — Louis murmurou.

— Acho que não consigo. Está escurecendo. Clara não deveria estar em casa?

— Ela está na casa vizinha. E sabe que tem que es­tar de volta às 17h30.

Mesmo assim, Harry foi até a janela e espiou a casa ao lado. Louis observou seu perfil. Era mais forte ago­ra, mais duro. Ele imaginou que ele também estivesse assim, que precisara ficar assim. Quanto será que so­brara do rapaz que ele amara tão desesperadamente? Talvez essa fosse uma coisa que nenhum deles pudesse dizer ao certo.

— Pensei muito em você, Louis. — Embora esti­vesse de costas para ele, Louis quase pôde sentir as palavras roçando sua pele. — Mas pensava ainda mais nesta época do ano. Geralmente, eu conseguia blo­queá-lo da minha mente quando tinha trabalho para fazer, prazos apertados para cumprir, mas no Natal você não saía de minha cabeça. Lembro-me de todos os Natais que passamos juntos, do modo como você me arrastava pelas lojas. Aqueles poucos anos com você compensaram todas as vezes que eu era crian­ça e acordava sem nada no Natal.

A antiga simpatia voltou.

— Seu pai não conseguia enfrentar as festas de fim de ano, Harry. Ele simplesmente não conseguia supor­tá-las sem sua mãe.

— Hoje eu entendo isso melhor. Depois de perder você. — Ele virou-se. Louis não o olhou, permaneceu curvado sobre o fogão. — Você também vem passando o Natal sozinho.

— Não, eu tenho Clara.

Louis se retraiu quando Harry começou a andar em sua direção.

— Ninguém para encher as meias de presentes com você, ou para dividir os segredos sobre o que está em­baixo da árvore de Natal.

— Eu dei um jeito. Você precisa mudar a vida para fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

— Sim. — Harry levantou o queixo dele com as mãos. — Estou começando a acreditar nisso.

A porta bateu. Clara entrou, molhada e radiante, e ficou pingando sobre o tapetinho junto à porta.

— Nós fizemos anjos de neve.

Louis ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Estou vendo. Bem, você tem quinze minutos para se livrar dessas roupas molhadas e sentar à mesa.

A menina lutou para sair de dentro do casaco.

— Posso ligar as luzes da árvore de Natal?

— Vá em frente.

— Vamos. — Clara pegou a mão de Harry. — É a melhor do quarteirão.

Tonto de emoção, Louis observou-os saírem juntos da cozinha.

**_  
_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Louis ainda estava tonto de emoção quando o jantar terminou. Ele sabia que a filha era sociá­vel, uma criança aberta até demais algumas vezes, mas Clara se relacionou com Harry como faria com um antigo amigo há muito tempo perdido. Tagarelou com ele como se o conhecesse há anos.

Era tão óbvio, pensou Louis enquanto observava a fi­lha empilhar os pratos. Nenhum deles percebeu. O que ela faria se percebesse? Não acreditava em mentiras, por mais que tenha se visto forçado a viver em uma.

Os dois prestaram pouca atenção em Louis, en­quanto se instalavam com os livros de Clara. Com o estilo fácil e fluente que lhe era característico, Harry começou a contar à menina histórias sobre a África.

— O deserto, as montanhas, a selva muito verde e densa, cheia das suas próprias formas de vida e de seus próprios perigos.

Ao ver os dois com as cabeças juntas observando uma foto no livro de Clara, Louis sentiu uma súbita onda de pânico.

— Vou até aqui ao lado. — ele disse num impulso. — Tenho um monte de trabalho acumulado.

— Hmm-hmm. — Harry dispensou-o.

Louis prendeu uma risada até sua garganta doer. Pegando o casaco, ele escapou.

Elas eram mais do que brinquedos para Louis. Com certeza, eram muito mais do que um negócio. Para ele, as bonecas que enchiam sua loja eram um símbolo de juventude, de inocência, da fé em milagres. Ele quis abrir a loja logo depois do nascimento de Clara, mas Tom fora inflexivelmente contra. Como se sentia em débito com ele, não insistiu, assim como não insis­tira com muitas outras coisas. Então, quando se vira sozinho, com uma criança para sustentar, abrir a loja lhe parecera a coisa mais natural a fazer.

Louis trabalhava longas horas ali, tentando aliviar um pouco do vazio que nem o amor pela filha conseguia preencher.

Em sua sala de trabalho, atrás da loja, havia pra­teleiras cheias de peças e partes de bonecas. Havia cabeças de porcelana, pernas de plástico e torsos. Em outra parte da sala ficavam as bonecas que ele chamava de doentes e feridas. Bonecas com braços quebrados ou com os corpos destruídos eram trazi­das para que ele as consertasse. Embora Louis gos­tasse de vender e achasse a confecção das próprias bonecas um grande estímulo para sua criatividade, nada o satisfazia tanto quanto pegar um brinquedo quebrado, que era muito amado, e deixá-lo inteiro novamente. Ele ligou a luz e o rádio e começou a trabalhar.

Aquilo o acalmou. Conforme o tempo ia passando, sentia o nervosismo se esvaindo. Usando uma agulha de croché, um elástico, cola e com muita atenção e cuidado, ele recolocava membros quebrados. Com um pouco de tinta e paciência, trazia sorrisos de vol­ta a bonecas sem rosto. Para algumas dava roupas novas ou arrumava os cabelos, enquanto outras pre­cisavam apenas de agulha e linha manejadas por de­dos talentosos.

Quando pegou para consertar uma boneca de pano que passara por grave problema, Louis estava cantarolando.

— Você vai consertar isso?

Pego de surpresa, ele quase espetou o dedo com a agulha. Harry estava parado no umbral da porta, as mãos nos bolsos, observando-o.

— Sim, é isso o que eu faço. Onde está Clara?

— Ela quase adormeceu sobre o livro. Coloquei-a na cama.

Louis começou a se levantar.

— Oh, bem, eu...

— Ela está dormindo, Louis, com uma bola verde peluda que chamou de Bernardo.

Decidido a relaxar, Louis sentou-se novamente.

— Sim, ele é o seu favorito. Clara não gosta muito de bonecas comuns.

— Como o pai? — Interessado, Harry começou a an­dar pela sala de trabalho. — Sempre pensei que quan­do um brinquedo quebrava ou ficava velho era jogado fora.

— Com muita frequência é assim mesmo. Sempre achei que isso demonstrava uma tremenda falta de apre­ço por alguma coisa que já foi fonte de tanto prazer.

Harry pegou uma cabeça de plástico macio, careca e lisa, que sorria para ele.

— Talvez você esteja certo, mas não vejo o que pode ser feito com essa pilha de trapos que está em sua mão.

— Muita coisa.

— Ainda acredita em magia, Louis?

Louis ergueu o olhar e pela primeira vez seu sor­riso foi completamente aberto, seus olhos estavam afetuosos.

— Sim, é claro que acredito. Principalmente na época de Natal.

Harry foi incapaz de controlar o impulso de acari­ciar o rosto dele.

— Já disse antes que senti sua falta. Acho que não havia percebido quanto.

Louis sentiu o desejo tremular e uma ânsia antiga agitar-se dentro de si. Negou-se ambos e se concen­trou na boneca.

— Agradeço sua ajuda com Clara, Harry. Não que­ro prendê-lo mais.

— Você se incomoda em ter alguém o observando trabalhar?

— Não. — Ele começou a substituir o enchimento. — Ás vezes, uma mãe preocupada fica aqui enquanto atendo a uma paciente.

Harry encostou o quadril na bancada.

— Fiquei imaginando um monte de coisas quando vinha para cá. Nunca imaginei isso.

— O quê?

— Que eu estaria aqui o observando fazer uma bo­neca de pano voltar à vida. Você pode não ter perce­bido, mas ela nem mesmo tem um rosto.

— Terá. Como está indo a tarefa de Clara?

— Ela precisa fazer a redação final.

Louis levantou os olhos do trabalho. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a piada.

— Clara?

— Ela teve a mesma reação. — Então, ele sorriu enquanto se reclinava sobre a bancada. A sala tinha o cheiro dele. Harry imaginou se Louis sabia disso. — Clara é uma criança brilhante, Louis.

— Às vezes até demais.

— Você tem sorte.

— Eu sei. — Com movimentos rápidos e experien­tes, ele colocou o enchimento no lugar.

— As crianças nos amam aconteça o que acontecer, não é?

— Não. — Louis olhou para ele novamente. — Você precisa conquistá-las. — Usando agulha e língua, Louis começou a reforçar a costura.

— Sabe, Clara mal estava se aguentando em pé, mas insistiu em parar na árvore para contar os presentes. Ela disse que estava com a sensação de que encontraria mais um.

— Receio que ela vá se desapontar. Sua lista pare­cia uma requisição militar. Precisei colocar um limite. — Baixando a agulha, Louis pegou o pincel. — Meus pais já a estragaram.

— Eles ainda vivem na cidade?

— Hmm, hmm. — Louis já captara a personalidade da boneca, enquanto trabalhava nela. Agora, começava a pintá-la. — Eles resmungam sobre ir para a Flórida de tempos em tempos, mas não sei se chegarão a ir. Por causa de Clara. Simplesmente a adoram. Precisa passar por lá para vê-los, Harry. Sabe que minha mãe sempre teve uma queda por você.

Harry examinou o vestido vermelho justo, menor do que sua mão.

— Seu pai, não. — Louis riu.

— Ele apenas não confiava totalmente em você. — Louis lhe dirigiu um sorriso rápido e travesso. — Que pai confiaria?

— É, seu pai tinha uma boa razão. — Enquanto ca­minhava na direção de Louis, Harry viu a boneca que ele segurava. — Puxa vida! — Encantado, ele pegou-a e colocou-a sob a luz. O que antes fora uma pilha disfor­me de trapos transformara-se em uma boneca petulante e rechonchuda. Cílios exagerados se destacavam sobre os olhos arregalados. Os cachos haviam sido costurados de volta no lugar e caíam sobre os olhos de um modo provocante. Ela era macia, adorável e bela como uma pintura. Mesmo um homem adulto conseguia perceber que aquela boneca faria uma criança sorrir.

Louis sentiu um ridículo sentimento de realização ao vê-lo sorrir para seu trabalho.

— Você aprova?

— Estou impressionado. Por quanto você vende uma coisa como esta?

— Esta não é para vender. — Louis colocou a boneca de pano em uma caixa grande que estava no fundo da sala. — Há cerca de uma dúzia de crianças na cidade cujas famílias não podem se permitir fazer muitas despe­sas no Natal. Por isso, o Jake da loja de miudezas e eu fizemos um trato há alguns anos. Na noite de Natal, uma caixa com algum brinquedo é deixada na soleira da porta.

Harry deveria ter imaginado. Aquilo era tão típico dele, tão parte do que Louis era.

— Papai Noel vive.

Louis virou-se e sorriu para ele.

— Em Quiet Valley, sim.

Foi o sorriso que provocou tudo. Era tão aberto, tão familiar! Harry cruzou a distância entre eles antes que qualquer um dos dois percebesse.

— E você? Ganha o que quer no Natal?

— Tenho tudo de que preciso.

— Tudo? — Harry emoldurou o rosto dele com as mãos. — Não era você o garoto que costumava so­nhar? Que sempre acreditou em desejos?

— Eu cresci, Harry. É melhor você ir agora.

— Não acredito nisso. Não acredito que parou de sonhar, Louis. Só de estar perto de você eu mesmo já comecei a sonhar de novo.

— Harry. — Louis pressionou as mãos contra o peito dele, sabendo que deveria parar o que nunca fora ter­minado. — Sabe que nem sempre podemos ter o que queremos. Você partirá em poucos dias. E pode seguir adiante e continuar a fazer uma centena de outras coi­sas, em uma centena de outros lugares.

— O que isso tem a ver com o presente? Estamos sempre no momento presente, Louis. — Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, os fios lisos e macios se espalharam pelos dedos dele. Ele sempre amara a textura daqueles cabelos, o perfu­me deles. — Você é o único... — ele murmurou. — Sem­pre foi o único.

Louis fechou os olhos antes que Harry pudesse puxá-lo mais para perto.

— Você vai embora. Tenho que ficar aqui. Já fi­quei parado observando-o partir antes. Acho que não conseguiria suportar passar por isso mais uma vez se o deixasse entrar em minha vida outra vez. Não con­segue entender?

— Não sei. O que sei é que hoje quero você muito mais do que já quis. Não acho que vá conseguir me manter fora de sua vida, Louis. — Mas Harry recuou, pelo bem de ambos. — Não por muito tempo. Você me disse antes que eu não tinha direito a todas as res­postas. Talvez seja verdade. Mas preciso de ao menos uma.

Aquilo era um adiamento, um espaço para ele pen­sar. Louis deixou escapar um longo suspiro e assentiu.

— Está certo. Mas você promete que irá embora agora se eu lhe responder?

— Sim, irei. Você o amou?

Louis não podia mentir. Não estava nele. Então, fixou seus olhos diretamente nos de Harry e manteve o queixo erguido pela força do orgulho.

— Eu nunca amei ninguém a não ser você.

Tudo ficou aparente nos olhos dele — o triunfo e a fúria. Harry se inclinou para ele, mas Louis se afastou.

— Você disse que iria embora, Harry. Confiei em sua palavra.

Louis o pegara. E estava doendo.

— Você deveria ter confiado na minha palavra anos atrás. — Harry saiu cambaleando para a noite gelada.

...

Quiet Valley estava agitada com a energia do Natal. De um alto-falante, colocado provi­soriamente no telhado da loja de ferragens, músicas natalinas eram ouvidas. Um jovem empreendedor de uma fazenda vizinha conseguiu autorização para ofe­recer passeios de charrete para um lado e para outro da rua principal. As crianças, excitadas pelo fim das aulas e pela expectativa do Natal, gritavam e corriam por todos os cantos. O céu estava carregado de nu­vens, mas a neve havia parado de cair.

Harry sentou-se ao balcão do restaurante e beberi­cou uma xícara de café enquanto escutava as fofocas da cidade. O assunto era que o filho mais velho dos Hennessy pegara catapora e passaria as festas se coçando. A loja de Carlotta estava vendendo árvores de Natal pela metade do preço e a loja de ferragens colo­cara as bicicletas em liquidação.

Dez anos antes, Harry teria achado aquelas conver­sas tolas. Agora continuou sentado, satisfeito, bebe­ricando seu café e escutando. Talvez fosse isso o que estivesse faltando no romance que vinha tentando escrever há tanto tempo. Rodara o mundo todo, mas tudo sempre fora tão acelerado, tão urgente. Algu­mas vezes, tanto sua vida quanto a história que queria contar estiveram em perigo. A pessoa não pensa nis­so quando está acontecendo. Não pode. Mas naquele momento, sentado no restaurante aquecido, com o cheiro de café e de bacon frito perfumando o ar, Harry podia olhar para trás.

Ele aceitara certas missões, uma grande maioria delas perigosa, porque não se preocupava. Já havia perdido parte de si mesmo que valia a pena. Era ver­dade que ao longo dos anos construíra alguma coisa, centímetro por centímetro, mas nunca se sentira com­pleto — porque deixara o principal ali, onde cresce­ra. Agora só precisava descobrir o que faria com essa constatação.

— Parece que eles servem qualquer um neste lugar.

Harry ergueu o olhar preguiçosamente e então co­meçou a rir.

— Paul. Paul Tydings. — Ele sentiu sua mão ser agarrada por outras duas mãos enormes.

— Maldição, Harry, você está tão bonitão e alto como sempre.

Harry deu uma longa olhada em seu amigo mais an­tigo. O cabelo de Paul, grande e encaracolado, emol­durava um rosto cheio e vermelho, agora enfeitado com um enorme bigode. Sua compleição taurina lhe garantira de saída um lugar na linha ofensiva no fu­tebol. Com o passar dos anos, aquela mesma silhueta engrossara a um ponto que era educadamente descrito como a silhueta de um homem bem-sucedido.

— Bem... — Harry falou por fim. — Você também está com ótima aparência.

Com uma gargalhada estrondosa, Paul deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

— Nunca esperei vê-lo de volta.

— Nem eu imaginei que o veria. Achei que você estava em Boston.

— E estava. Ganhei algum dinheiro, me casei.

— Está brincando! Há quanto tempo?

— Serão sete anos na próxima primavera. Cinco filhos.

Harry engasgou com o café.

— Cinco?

— Três e gêmeos. E quando trouxe minha esposa para conhecer a cidade há seis anos, ela se apaixonou. Eu tinha uma joalheria em Manchester, então abri uma aqui também. Acho que preciso agradecer a você por muitas dessas coisas.

— A mim? Por quê?

— Você estava sempre enchendo minha cabeça com ideias. Então, acabou partindo mesmo. Isso me fez pensar que eu também deveria tentar a sorte e sair para conhecer alguns lugares. Em um ano, mais ou menos, eu estava trabalhando nessa joalheria em Boston quando entrou a coisinha mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Fiquei tão perturbado que nem peguei o cartão de crédito dela. Ela voltou no dia seguinte para me avisar e salvou meu emprego. E logo depois salvou minha vida casando-se comigo. E eu nunca a teria conhecido se não fosse por você falando sobre todos os lugares que havia para serem vistos. — Paul assentiu quando seu café foi servido. — Imagino que já tenha visto Louis.

— Sim, já o vi.

— Dou um bom lucro a ele, já que três dos meus filhos são meninas e todas ainda pequenas. — Ele riu e colocou dois cubos de açúcar no café. — Ele ainda é tão bonito quanto era aos dezesseis anos, dançando nos salões da Prefeitura. Veio para ficar dessa vez, Harry?

Com meia risada, ele colocou o café frio de lado.

— Talvez.

— Você vai aparecer lá em casa para conhecer minha família, não vai? Estamos bem ao sul da cidade, numa casa de pedra de dois andares.

— Eu vi a casa quando passei de carro.

— Então, quando passar de novo, não deixe de en­trar. Um homem não tem muitos amigos com quem possa relembrar os velhos tempos, Harry. Você sabe... — Ele olhou para o relógio — Parece que Lousi costuma fazer uma parada para o lanche mais ou menos a esta hora. Tenho que voltar. — Com um último tapa nas costas do amigo, Paul deixou-o no balcão.

Harry bebericou o café, meditando. Estivera afastado por dez anos, um tempo bem longo por qualquer padrão, e ainda assim todos com quem encontrava na cidade ainda viam a ele e a Louis como um casal. Pare­cia que era fácil apagar uma década. Fácil para todos, menos para ele e para Louis. Talvez pudesse apagar os anos, o tempo perdido, mas como ignorar o casamen­to dele e a filha que tivera?

Ainda o queria. Isso não mudara. Ainda estava ma­goado. Isso não melhorara. Mas como Louis se sentia? Na noite anterior ele lhe dissera que nunca amara outro homem. Será que isso significava que ainda o amava? Harry deixou uma nota no balcão e se levantou. Só ha­via uma maneira de descobrir. Ia perguntar a ele.

A Doll House estava cheia de crianças. Crianças barulhentas. Quando Harry entrou, os gritos e garga­lhadas ricocheteavam pela loja. O teto estava cheio de balões de gás e o chão salpicado de migalhas de biscoito. Um grande castelo estava encostado ao ba­tente da porta da sala de trabalho. Bem em frente a uma brilhante cortina branca havia uma marionete de Papai Noel e outra de um elfo vestido de verde. Com muita conversa e um esforço exagerado, eles enchiam de caixas coloridas um trenó dourado e brilhante. Por duas vezes o elfo caiu com a cara no chão enquan­to tentava levantar uma caixa, fazendo com que as crianças dessem estrondosas gargalhadas. Depois de muita confusão, todos os presentes foram arrumados no trenó. Soltando um _"Ho-ho-ho!"_ que fez seu barrigão tremer, Papai Noel subiu no trenó. Com os sinos tocando, ele passou pelas cortinas e se foi.

Com um alarido de aplausos, uma série de mario­netes voltou ao palco para saudar a plateia. Harry viu Mamãe Noel, dois elfos e uma rena com o típico nariz vermelho desfilarem pelo palco antes que Papai Noel aparecesse com um sonoro _"Feliz Natal!"._ Quando Louis entrou pelo castelo para também saudar a pla­teia, ele ainda não havia percebido que estava encos­tado na porta, rindo.

Mas Louis o viu. Sentindo-se tolo, Louis fez outra re­verência, enquanto as crianças subiam no palco. Com a tranquilidade de um professor de jardim de infân­cia veterano, ele as guiou na direção do ponche e dos biscoitos.

— Impressionante. — Harry murmurou no ouvido dele. — Lamento muito ter perdido a maior parte do show.

— Não foi nada demais. — Louis passou os dedos pelos cabelos. — Já venho fazendo isso há anos, sem muita variação. — Louis relanceou o olhar pelo gru­po de crianças. — Mas elas parecem não se importar muito com a repetição.

— Eu diria que tudo isso tem importância. — Harry pegou a mão dele e levou-a aos lábios enquanto um grupo de meninas dava risadinhas. — E muita.

— Sr. Louis. — Um garotinho com o cabelo cor de cenoura e o rosto cheio de sardas puxou a calça de Louis. — Quando Papai Noel virá?

Louis agachou-se e alisou a cabeça do menino.

— Sabe, Bobby, ouvi dizer que ele está terrivelmen­te ocupado este ano.

O garotinho fez bico.

— Mas ele sempre vem.

— Bem, estou certo de que ele vai conseguir dar um jeito de deixar os presentes aqui. Daqui a pouco vou até os fundos dar uma olhada.

— Mas preciso falar com ele.

Aquele bico estava acabando com Louis.

— Se ele não conseguir chegar a tempo, você pode me dar uma carta que eu me certifico de que ele a receba.

— Problemas? — Harry murmurou quando Louis fi­cou em pé novamente.

— Zayn sempre se veste de Papai Noel depois do show de marionetes. Nós distribuímos umas coisinhas, nada demais, mas as crianças contam com isso.

— Zayn não pôde vir este ano?

— Ele pegou catapora do filho dos Hennessy.

— Entendo. — Harry não celebrara o Natal por anos, desde que... Desde que deixara Louis. — Eu farei. — ele disse, surpreendendo a si mesmo.

— Você?

Alguma coisa na expressão de Louis fez com que ele se sentisse ainda mais determinado a ser o melhor Papai Noel desde o original.

— Sim, eu. Onde está a roupa?

— No quartinho dos fundos, mas...

— Espero que tenha se lembrado dos travesseiros. — ele disse, antes de sair disfarçadamente.

Louis não acreditou que ele conseguiria. Na verdade, cinco minutos depois que Harry saiu, Louis já estava certo de que ele mudara totalmente de ideia e apro­veitara a porta dos fundos para ir embora. Ninguém, incluindo o grupo de crianças com a boca cheia de bis­coitos, ficou mais encantado do que ele quando Papai Noel entrou pela porta da frente com um saco nas costas.

Ele só conseguiu pronunciar um estrondoso _"Feliz Natal!"_ antes de ser cercado. Estupefato demais para se mover, Louis observou as crianças pularem e agarrarem.

— O Papai Noel precisa de uma cadeira. — Harry lançou-lhe um olhar intenso, que o fez engolir com di­ficuldade antes que seus pés conseguissem se mover.

Indo rapidamente até o quartinho dos fundos, Louis trouxe uma cadeira de encosto alto e colocou-a no meio da loja.

— Agora, todos em fila. — Louis disse, reunindo as crianças. — Todos terão sua vez. — ele pegou um pote cheio de bengalas de açúcar e colocou-o numa mesa ao lado da cadeira. Uma por uma, as crianças subiram no colo de Harry. Louis não precisou se preo­cupar. Ele precisara ensinar a Zayn quais as respostas certas que deveriam ser dadas e, mais importante do que isso, precisara alertá-lo para não fazer promes­sas e se arriscar a desapontar as crianças depois. Mas, após o terceiro da fila descer do colo de Papai Noel, Louis relaxou. Harry era maravilhoso.

E estava se divertindo muito. Ele se propusera a fa­zer aquilo apenas para ajudá-lo, talvez para impressio­ná-lo um pouco também, mas conseguira muito mais. Nunca antes tivera uma criança sentada em seu colo olhando-o com a mais completa crença e o mais abso­luto amor. Harry ouviu seus desejos, suas confissões e reclamações. Cada uma recebeu autorização para en­fiar a mão no saco que Papai Noel carregava e pegar um presente.

Ele foi abraçado, beijado com bocas meladas e apalpado. Um garoto especialmente ousado deu um bom puxão em sua barba antes que Harry conseguisse distraí-lo. Felizes, as crianças começaram a deixar a loja, com seus pais ou em grupos.

— Você foi o máximo. — Louis virou a placa da porta depois que a última criança saiu, para dar a si mesmo uma chance de recuperar o fôlego.

— Quer sentar no meu colo? — Louis riu e caminhou até ele.

— Estou falando sério, Harry, você foi mesmo o má­ximo. Não posso lhe dizer o quanto fico agradecido.

— Então me mostre. — Harry puxou-o para seu colo e ele afundou nos travesseiros. Louis riu novamente e beijou o nariz dele.

— Sempre fui louco por homens em roupas verme­lhas. Queria que Clara estivesse aqui.

— Por que ela não estava?

Com um pequeno suspiro, Louis se permitiu rela­xar de encontro ao corpo dele.

— Ela está muito velha para isso agora... Pelo me­nos é o que me diz. Então, foi fazer compras com Marcie.

— Nove anos já é muito velha?

Louis não respondeu por um longo minuto e, então, encolheu os ombros.

— As crianças crescem rápido. — E virou a cabe­ça para olhar para ele. — Você fez muitas delas felizes hoje.

— Eu queria fazê-lo feliz. — Harry ergueu a mão e acariciou-lhe o cabelo. — Houve um tempo em que eu conseguia.

— Você já desejou que pudéssemos voltar no tempo? — Satisfeito, Louis se aninhou nos braços dele. — Quando éramos adolescentes, tudo parecia tão simples. Então, você fecha os olhos por um minuto e já é adulto. Oh, Harry, eu queria que você me le­vasse embora, me carregasse para um castelo, para o topo de uma montanha! Eu estava entregue ao romance.

Harry continuou a acariciar os cabelos dele enquanto permaneciam sentados, cercados por bonecas e pelo eco das risadas das crianças.

— E eu não fui muito romântico, não é?

— Você tinha seus pés no chão e eu tinha minha cabeça nas nuvens.

— E agora?

— Agora, tenho uma filha para criar. Às vezes, é aterrorizante perceber que somos responsáveis por ou­tra vida. Você... — Louis hesitou, sabendo que o terreno era perigoso. — Você já desejou ter filhos?

— Nunca pensei sobre isso. Às vezes, preciso ir a lugares onde já é bastante difícil ser responsável pela minha própria vida.

Louis pensara a respeito, na verdade, tivera pesa­delos com isso.

— Isso ainda o instiga.

Harry pensou em algumas das coisas que vira: a crueldade, a miséria.

— Isso parou de me instigar há muito tempo. Mas sou bom no que faço.

— Acho que eu sempre soube que seria, Harry. — Louis ergueu o corpo novamente, assim seus olhos ficaram na altura dos dele. — Estou feliz que tenha voltado.

Louis descansou o rosto na mão dele e os dedos de Harry acariciaram sua pele.

— Você teve que esperar até que eu estivesse estofado como uma morsa para me dizer isso.

Com uma risada, Louis passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Parece que essa é a hora mais segura.

— Não aposte nisso. — Harry pressionou os lábios contra os de Louis e sentiu-o tremer. — O que é tão engra­çado mesmo?

Sufocando o riso, Louis recuou.

— Oh, nada, nada mesmo. Sempre sonhei em ser beijado por um homem de barba, usando um gorro vermelho e sinos. Preciso limpar essa bagunça.

Quando Louis se levantou, Harry também ficou de pé.

— O momento teria mesmo que terminar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. —Louis não disse nada, enquanto pegava pedaços de papel colorido. Harry pegou o saco de Papai Noel e deu uma olhada dentro. — Há mais uma caixa aqui.

— É para Luke Hennessy. Catapora.

Harry olhou para a caixa e novamente para Louis, enquanto ele arrancava uma bengala de açúcar grudada no carpete.

— Onde ele mora?

Ainda segurando o doce, Louis se levantou. Alguns poderiam dizer que ele parecia tolo, com enchimentos, do peito aos quadris, enrolado em uma roupa verme­lha e com o rosto meio oculto por uma barba bran­ca encaracolada. Mas Louis achava que Harry nunca parecera mais maravilhoso. Louis foi até ele e puxou a barba postiça para baixo do queixo. Seus braços o en­volveram, sua boca encontrou a dele.

O beijo de Louis era tão quente quanto sempre fora, cheio de esperança e de uma bondade simples. O desejo percorreu o corpo de Harry de cima a baixo e acomodou-se em um doce contentamento.

— Obrigado. — Louis beijou-o novamente de um jeito amigo. — Ele mora na esquina da Elm com Sweetbriar.

Harry esperou um momento até estar se sentindo no controle novamente.

— Posso tomar uma xícara de café quando voltar?

— Sim. — Louis ajeitou a barba novamente. — Vou estar na porta ao lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry precisava admitir que fora um prazer passear pela cidade vestido daquele jeito. As crianças aglomeravam-se em torno dele. Os adultos chamavam e acenavam. Ele distribuiu uma quantidade incontável de biscoitos. A maior satisfação foi ver a surpresa no rosto do menino dos Hennessy. Chegou a superar os olhos arregalados da mãe dele quando abriu a porta para o Papai Noel.

Harry ainda demorou um pouco mais na volta, pas­seando pela praça. Era estranho, ele descobriu, como era fácil adotar a personalidade proporcionada por um conjunto de roupas. Ele se sentia... Bem, benevolente.

Se qualquer pessoa com quem já tivesse trabalhado o visse agora, cairia dura na neve. Harry Styles tinha a reputação de ser impaciente, brutalmente franco e de temperamento difícil. Não ganhara o Pulitzer por ser benevolente. Mesmo assim, de alguma maneira, naquele momento, ele se sentia mais satisfeito usando aquela barba sintética e os sinos comprados em lojas baratas do que jamais se sentira com todos os prêmios que já ganhara.

Ele vinha fazendo _"Ho-ho!"_ em seu caminho de volta quando Clara saiu da loja de miudezas. Ela e a moreninha ao seu lado explodiram em estrondosas gargalhadas.

— Mas você é...

Bastou Harry estreitar os olhos para que ela enten­desse. Clara interrompeu o que ia dizer, pigarreou e estendeu a mão.

— Como vai, Papai Noel?

— Estou muito bem, Clara.

— Não é Zayn. — Marcie informou a Clara. Ela chegou mais perto para tentar reconhecer o rosto por trás da barba branca.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Harry piscou o olho para ela.

— Olá, Marcie.

Os olhos da menina morena se arregalaram.

— Como ele sabe meu nome? — ela sussurrou para a amiga.

Clara cobriu a boca com a mão para disfarçar outra risada.

— Papai Noel sabe tudo, não é, Papai Noel?

— Tenho minhas fontes.

— Papai Noel não existe. — Mas a sofisticação adulta de Marcie começava a vacilar.

Harry inclinou-se e deu um peteleco no pompom no alto do gorro da menina.

— Em Quiet Valley existe. — ele lhe disse, e quase acreditou em si mesmo. Harry percebeu o exato mo­mento em que Marcie parou de tentar ver o que havia por trás da barba e aceitou a magia. Decidido a não abusar da sorte, ele continuou a descer a rua.

Não era fácil para um homem gordo em uma rou­pa vermelha entrar discretamente por uma porta, mas Harry tinha alguma experiência. Quando finalmente se viu no quartinho dos fundos da loja de Louis, apressou-se em tirar as roupas de Papai Noel. E quis fazer tudo de novo. Enquanto vestia suas próprias calças de tama­nho bem menor, ele percebeu que há anos não se di­vertia tanto. E parte do prazer fora ver a expressão nos olhos de Louis, o modo como ele havia se aconchegado a ele, mesmo que brevemente. E a outra parte fora o simples ato de proporcionar prazer. Quando fora a última vez em que fizera alguma coisa sem um interesse próprio? Em uma missão era necessário negociar o tempo todo. Você me dá isso, eu lhe dou aquilo. Harry precisou se endurecer contra a simpatia e contra a compaixão, para conseguir descobrir a verdade e informá-la. Se o seu estilo tinha arestas mais duras, era porque ele sem­pre estivera atrás de histórias que exigiam esse com­portamento. E isso o ajudara a esquecer. Mas agora que viera para casa era impossível não lembrar.

Que tipo de homem ele era realmente? Não tinha mais certeza, só o que sabia é que havia um único homem que era dono do seu destino. Harry deixou a roupa no armário e foi encontrá-lo.

Louis aguardava por ele. Aliás, estava pronto a ad­mitir que estivera esperando por ele nos últimos dez anos. Durante o resto da tarde, ele tomara suas pró­prias decisões. Obtivera sucesso em sua vida. Embora o caminho nem sempre tivesse sido fácil, estava sa­tisfeito. A confiança em si mesmo viera com os anos e ele sabia que poderia continuar sozinho. Era hora de parar de ter medo de como seria sua vida quando Harry partisse novamente, e de aceitar o presente que lhe estava sendo oferecido. Harry estava ali agora, e ele o amava.

Quando ele entrou na casa, encontrou-o enro­dilhado em uma cadeira, perto da árvore de Natal, com o queixo apoiado no braço. Louis esperou que ele se aproximasse.

— Às vezes, à noite, eu me sento assim, aqui. Quan­do Clara já está dormindo lá em cima e a casa está tranquila. Então, penso sobre pequenas coisas, sobre coisas enormes, exatamente como fazia quando era criança. As luzes piscando, o cheiro gostoso da árvore. Pode-se ir a qualquer lugar, apenas sentado assim.

Harry o levantou, sentiu sua rendição, então se aco­modou na cadeira com Louis em seu colo.

— Me lembro de sentar assim com você, na noite de Natal, na casa dos seus pais. Seu pai resmungava por causa disso.

Louis aninhou-se mais a ele. Não havia nenhum en­chimento agora, apenas o corpo grande que ele conhe­cia tão bem.

— Minha mãe o arrastava para a cozinha para que pudéssemos ficar sozinhos por um tempo. Ela sabia que você não tinha uma árvore de Natal em casa.

— Nem árvore, nem mais nada.

— Ainda não perguntei onde você mora agora, Harry, se encontrou um lugar que o deixa feliz.

— Eu me mudo muito. Tenho uma base em Nova York.

— Uma base?

— Um apartamento.

— Isso não soa como um lar. — Louis murmurou. — Você coloca uma árvore de Natal na janela, em de­zembro?

— Acho que fiz isso uma ou duas vezes quando estava na cidade.

Isso partiu o coração de Louis, mas ele não disse nada.

— Minha mãe sempre disse que você trazia a pai­xão pela viagem no sangue. Algumas pessoas nascem assim.

— Eu precisava me provar, Louis.

— Se provar para quem?

— Para mim mesmo. — Harry apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça dele. — E, droga, para você.

Louis inspirou o aroma do pinheiro, enquanto as lu­zes dançavam na árvore. Eles já haviam se sentado da­quele jeito antes, muito tempo atrás. As lembranças eram quase tão doces quanto a realidade.

— Nunca precisei que você me provasse nada, Harry.

— Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos pelos quais eu precisava fazê-lo. Você era bom demais para mim.

— Isso é ridículo. — Louis teria se levantado se ele não tivesse impedido, segurando-o ainda mais aperta­damente.

— Você era, e ainda é. — Os dois ficaram olhando fixamente para a árvore. Os enfeites cintilavam por causa das luzes, como a magia que Harry sempre quisera dar a ele. — Talvez tenha sido por isso que precisei partir... E talvez seja por isso que voltei. Você é tudo o que há de melhor, Louis. Simplesmente estar com você faz com que o que há de melhor em mim também ve­nha à tona. E Deus sabe que não é muita coisa.

— Você sempre foi muito duro consigo mesmo. Não gosto disso. — Dessa vez Louis se levantou, colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e fitou-o diretamente nos olhos. — Eu me apaixonei por você. E havia razões para isso. Você era bom mesmo quando fingia não ser. Você queria ser visto como agressivo e encrenqueiro porque se sentia mais seguro desse jeito.

Harry sorriu e correu o dedo pelo rosto dele.

— Eu era um encrenqueiro.

— Talvez eu gostasse disso, também. Você não acei­tava as coisas calado, não tinha medo de perguntar.

— Quase fui expulso da escola duas vezes porque perguntava demais.

A antiga raiva se agitou dentro de Louis. Será que nin­guém o entendera a não ser ele? Ninguém fora capaz de ver que por dentro Harry estava se esforçando e lutando?

— Você era mais inteligente do que qualquer um. E Provou isso, se era o que precisava fazer.

— Você passava muito tempo me defendendo, não é mesmo?

— Eu acreditava em você. E amava você.

Harry segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, repetin­do um gesto antigo que derreteu seu coração.

— E agora?

Louis tinha muito a dizer e não encontrava a ma­neira certa de fazê-lo.

— Lembra-se daquela noite em junho, depois do meu baile de formatura? Nós fomos de carro para fora da cidade. A lua estava cheia e o ar tinha o cheiro doce do verão.

— Você usava calça e blazer azul que faziam seus olhos parecerem safiras. Estava tão lindo que fiquei até com medo de tocá-lo.

— Então, eu seduzi você.

Louis parecia tão cheio de si que Harry riu.

— Não seduziu, não.

— Claro que seduzi. Você nunca teria feito amor comigo. — Louis encostou seus lábios nos dele. — Terei que seduzi-lo de novo?

— Louis...

— Clara vai jantar com Marcie, na casa ao lado. Ela vai passar a noite com a amiga. Faça amor comigo, Harry.

A voz baixa de Louis pareceu percorrer toda a pele de Harry. O toque da mão dele em seu rosto queimava como fogo. Mas, misturado ao desejo que sentia por ele, estava um amor que nunca envelhecera.

— Você sabe que o desejo, Louis, mas não somos mais crianças.

— Não somos crianças. — Louis virou o rosto para pressionar os lábios contra a palma da mão dele. — E eu o desejo. Sem promessas, sem perguntas. Ame-me do jeito que me amou naquela linda noite que tivemos juntos. — Levantando-se, ele esticou as mãos para Harry. — Quero alguma coisa para guardar pelos próximos dez anos.

Eles subiram as escadas de mãos dadas. Harry afas­tou da cabeça qualquer pensamento sobre o outro ho­mem que Louis havia escolhido, sobre a outra vida que ele vivera. Ele também bloquearia dez anos de perda e receberia o que lhe estava sendo oferecido.

A noite caía cedo no inverno, por isso a luz era fraca. Em silêncio, Louis acendeu velas que afastaram as sombras e envolveram o quarto numa luminosidade dourada. Louis sorria quando se virou para Harry, com a confiança e sabedoria refletidas nos olhos. Sem dizer nada, foi até ele, beijou-o e lhe ofe­receu tudo o que tinha.

Os dedos de Louis estavam firmes quando ele co­meçou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry. Já os dele tremiam quando começou a desabotoar a de Louis.

Murmurando, Louis esperou pelo contato daquela mão sobre a pele e logo suspirou ao sentir a absoluta glória desse toque. Eles se despiram lentamente, sem hesita­ções, mas com o tranquilo entendimento de que cada momento, cada instante, deveria ser apreciado.

Quando Harry o viu, tão adorável, tão inexplicavelmente inocente como na primeira vez, sentiu-se tonto de necessidades, dúvidas e desejos. Mas, então, Louis deu um passo em sua direção, pres­sionou seu corpo contra o dele e todas as suas dúvidas se dissolveram. Louis estava mais forte do que antes. Ele podia sentir isso, não no corpo, mas no espírito. Talvez ele tivesse mudado, mas os anseios que varriam o corpo de Harry eram os mesmos daquele menino do passado, prestes a virar homem. Os dois caíram na cama, tão imprudentes quanto as crianças que um dia haviam sido.

Mas eles não repetiram a experiência. Tudo era tão novo e loucamente excitante quanto da primeira vez. Mas agora eram adultos, mais exigentes, mais famintos. Louis o puxou mais para perto, cor­rendo as mãos sobre o corpo dele com uma urgência recém-descoberta, com uma excitação renovada. Ele esperara muito, demais, e não podia esperar nem mais um instante.

Mas Harry tomou-lhe a mão, levou-a aos lábios e acalmou-lhe a respiração alterada com a boca.

— Eu mal sabia o que fazer com você da primei­ra vez. — Gentilmente, ele acariciou o pescoço dele com o nariz, até que Louis gemesse em expectativa frenética. Levantando a cabeça, Harry sorriu para ele. — Agora sei.

E Harry o levou a lugares onde Louis nunca estivera. E mais alto; cada vez mais alto. Então, repentinamente, mergulharam juntos num lugar onde o ar era denso e escuro. Preso nesse redemoinho, Louis se agarrou com força a Harry. Ele queria se entregar, mas Harry o deixara fraco. Macios, delicados, ágeis, os dedos de Harry o acariciaram até seu corpo estremecer.

— Você é lindo. — Harry balbuciou, acariciando cada curva do corpo, antes de afundar a boca em seus mamilos, beijando-os avidamente, traçando com a língua quente e úmida até alcançar a cintura, e descendo, pouco a pouco, envolveu-o com sua boca e intensificou os movimentos, excitando-o à explosão do desejo.

Harry bebeu em seu suspiro com os lábios subitamente ansiosos, brutalmente exigentes. Então, pacientemente, acal­mou-o mais uma vez. Louis sentia as sensações cres­cerem por seu corpo, não deixando lugar para ne­nhum pensamento, ou para a razão, ou mesmo para as lembranças.

Quando chegaram juntos ao ápice, aquele momen­to foi tudo para ambos. O tempo não recuou, prendeu-os e segurou-os juntos no momento presente.

Harry o manteve firmemente seguro em seus braços, e eles ficaram em silêncio. Com os olhos fechados, Louis absorvia a perfeição do momento. Ele adorara, e naquele instante nada mais importava. Para Harry, tan­to o êxtase quanto a satisfação eram perturbados por dúvidas. Louis era tão verdadeiro, tão livre em relação ao que sentia... E o amava! Ele não precisava de pala­vras para saber disso, nunca precisara. Mas a lealdade que ele sempre vira como parte intrínseca de Louis fora quebrada. Como ele poderia ficar tranquilo se não soubesse o motivo?

— Preciso saber por que perdemos dez anos, Louis. — Quando ele não disse nada, Harry virou seu rosto para que o encarasse. Os olhos de Louis brilhavam na pe­numbra, mas as lágrimas não caíram. — Agora, mais do que nunca, preciso saber.

— Sem perguntas, Harry. Não esta noite.

— Já esperei demais. Nós já esperamos demais.

Com um longo suspiro, Louis se sentou, puxou os joe­lhos de encontro ao peito e passou o braço ao redor deles. Seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça. Harry não conseguiu resistir e passou as mãos sobre eles. Louis fora dele uma vez, completamente. Ninguém nun­ca o havia tocado como ele o tocara. Ele sabia que tinha de aceitar seu casamento, e aceitar que sua filha era de outro homem. Mas, primeiro, precisava enten­der por que Louis se voltara para outro homem tão pou­co tempo depois de ele partir.

— Me dê alguma coisa, Louis. Qualquer coisa.

— Nós nos amávamos, Harry, mas queríamos coisas diferentes. — Louis virou a cabeça para fitá-lo. — Se você tivesse deixado, eu teria ido a qualquer lugar com você. Deixaria minha casa, minha família, e nunca olharia para trás. Mas você precisava ir embora sozinho.

— Eu não tinha nada para lhe dar... — Harry começou. Louis o deteve com um olhar.

— Você nunca me deu a oportunidade de escolher.

Harry foi até ele mais uma vez.

— E se eu lhe der essa oportunidade agora?

Louis fechou os olhos e deixou sua testa encostar-se à dele.

— Agora eu tenho uma filha, e ela tem um lar, do qual não posso privá-la. O que eu quero não vem mais em primeiro lugar. — Louis se afastou o bastante para conseguir encará-lo. — O que eu quero não pode mais vir em primeiro lugar. Antes, não achava que você realmente partiria. Dessa vez, sei que partirá. Vamos apenas aproveitar o que temos, dar um ao outro esse único Natal. Por favor.

Louis cobriu a boca de Harry com a sua e todas as perguntas foram deixadas para depois.

...

****

A noite de Natal era mágica. Louis sempre acreditara nisso. Quando acordou com Harry ao seu lado, achou que aquilo ia além da magia. Por um instante, simplesmente permaneceu deitado, observando-o dormir. Sonhara com isso antes, quando era garoto, e depois já adulto, mas agora não precisava de so­nhos. Ele estava ali, ao lado dele, quente, tranquilo, e do lado de fora, naquele início de manhã, a neve caía. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, Louis saiu da cama.

Quando rolou na cama, Harry sentiu o cheiro, o aroma de primavera que Louis deixara na fronha. Por al­guns minutos, ficou deitado naquela posição, permi­tindo que o cheiro invadisse seus sentidos. Satisfeito, virou de costas e observou o quarto que não consegui­ra ver direito no escuro da noite anterior.

As paredes eram cobertas por um papel marfim, com pequenos buquês de violeta espalhados. Cortinas brancas protegiam as janelas. Harry observou a neve cair e sentiu o aroma do _potpourri_ sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama. O quarto era exatamente como Louis — encan­tador, fresco, e muito, muito romântico. Ele podia relaxar ali. E não o deixaria escapar novamente.

Harry sentiu o cheiro de café antes de chegar à me­tade da escada. Louis colocara canções de Natal para tocar e estava fritando bacon. Ele não sabia que era tão bom apenas poder entrar em uma cozinha e encontrar seu garoto preparando seu café da manhã.

— Então, você já está de pé. — Louis estava enrolado dos pés à cabeça em um radiante roupão de flanela. Harry sentiu o desejo apertar os músculos do seu estô­mago. — Tem café pronto.

— Estou sentindo o cheiro. — Ele foi até Louis. — E pude sentir seu cheiro assim que acordei.

Louis apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, tentando não pensar que esse era o jeito como as coisas deveriam ter sido se eles...

— Parecia que você iria dormir por horas. Que bom que isso não aconteceu, ou o bacon teria esfriado.

— Se você tivesse ficado na cama por mais alguns minutos poderíamos...

— Papai! Papai! Está nevando! — Clara preci­pitou-se pela porta e começou a dançar pela cozinha. — Esta noite vamos cantar músicas de Natal durante o passeio de carroça e haverá neve por toda parte! — Ela parou diante de Harry e sorriu. — Oi!

— Oi para você também.

— Eu e papai vamos fazer um boneco de neve. Ele diz que os bonecos de neve de Natal são os melho­res. Você pode ajudar.

Louis não sabia qual seria a reação de Clara ao encontrar Harry na mesa do café da manhã. Agora, balançou a cabeça e começou a bater os ovos. Deve­ria ter imaginado que Clara estaria disposta a aceitar qualquer pessoa de quem ela decidisse gostar.

— Você precisa comer alguma coisa no café da manhã.

Clara puxou a cordinha que havia embaixo do bro­che de Papai Noel preso em sua roupa e o nariz dele acendeu. Isso sempre a deixava animada.

— Eu comi cereal na casa de Marcie.

— Você agradeceu à mãe dela por tomar conta de você?

— Sim. — Ela pensou por um instante. — Acho que sim. De qualquer modo, vamos fazer dois bonecos e faremos um casamento e tudo mais. Marcie quer um casamento. — acrescentou ela para Harry.

— Clara preferiria uma guerra.

  * Acho que podemos ter a guerra depois. Talvez a gente pudesse tomar chocolate quente antes. — Ela olhou para o pote de biscoitos e calculou suas chan­ces. Poucas.



— Vou cuidar disso. E você pode pegar um biscoito depois do boneco de neve. — Louis disse à filha sem nem se virar. — Pendure suas coisas na porta.

Enquanto tirava o casaco, Clara tagarelava com Harry.

— Você não vai voltar para a África, não é? Acho que a África não deve ser muito divertida no Natal. A mãe da Marcie disse que provavelmente você irá para algum outro lugar mais elegante.

— Eu devo ir a Hong Kong daqui a algumas sema­nas. — Ele relanceou o olhar para Louis, que não se virou. — Mas ficarei por aqui no Natal.

— Você tem uma árvore no seu quarto?

— Não.

Clara encarou Harry com os olhos arregalados.

— Bem, mas então onde você coloca seus presen­tes? Não é Natal se não temos uma árvore, não é mes­mo, papai?

Louis pensou nos anos em que Harry crescera sem uma árvore. E lembrou-se do esforço que ele fazia para fingir que não se importava.

— Uma árvore é apenas uma forma de mostrar para as outras pessoas que é Natal.

Sem parecer muito convencida, Clara se jogou em uma cadeira.

— Bem, talvez.

— Ele costumava me dizer a mesma coisa. — Harry disse a Clara. — De qualquer forma, não acho que o Sr. Cowell iria gostar se eu deixasse agulhas de pi­nheiros espalhadas pelo chão do meu quarto.

— Nós temos uma árvore, então você pode vir para nosso almoço de Natal. — declarou Clara. — Papai faz um peru enorme e vovô e vovó vêm para cá. Vovó traz tortas e podemos comer até enjoar.

— Parece ótimo. — Divertido, ele observou Louis servir os ovos. — Eu já estive no almoço de Natal com seus avós algumas vezes.

— É mesmo? — Interessada, Clara analisou-o. — Acho que ouvi em algum lugar que você foi namorado do meu papai. Por que não se casaram?

— Aqui está seu chocolate quente, Clara. — Louis colocou a xícara na frente da filha. — É melhor você se apressar, Marcie está esperando.

— Você não vem?

— Daqui a pouco. — Grata por a filha ter se distraí­do rapidamente, Louis colocou uma travessa com bacon e ovos na mesa. E sentou-se, ignorando a sobrancelha erguida e o olhar divertido de Harry.

— Precisamos de cenouras, cachecóis e outras coisas.

— Eu cuidarei de tudo.

Rindo, Clara bebeu o chocolate.

— E chapéus?

— E chapéus.

Uma bola de neve atingiu a janela da cozinha. Clara levantou rápida como um raio.

— Aí está ela. Preciso ir. Venha logo, papai, você é quem faz os melhores bonecos.

— Assim que eu estiver vestido. Não se esqueça de fechar o botão de cima do casaco.

Clara hesitou na porta dos fundos.

— Eu tenho uma árvore pequena, de plástico, no meu quarto. Pode ficar com ela, se quiser.

Comovido, Harry ficou olhando para ela. Exata­mente como o pai, pensou, e apaixonou-se pela se­gunda vez.

— Obrigado.

— Sem problema. Tchau!

— Ela é uma criança incrível. — Harry comentou quando a menina saiu, batendo a porta. — Eu gosto dela. Vou lá fora dar uma ajuda a Clara com o boneco de neve.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, Harry.

— Eu quero fazer. E depois vou sair para resolver algumas coisas. — Ele consultou o relógio. Não havia muito tempo a perder, logo seria noite de Natal. Quan­do um homem ganhava uma segunda chance, não era inteligente perder tempo. — Posso conseguir um con­vite para esta noite?

Louis sorriu enquanto brincava com a comida no prato.

— Você nunca precisou de convite.

— Não cozinhe, eu trarei alguma coisa.

— Está tudo bem, eu...

— Não cozinhe. — ele repetiu, levantando-se. Harry inclinou-se para beijá-lo e se demorou fazendo isso. — Eu voltarei.

Ele pegou o casaco do gancho em que estava pen­durado, ao lado do de Clara.

Quando Harry partiu, Louis baixou o olhar para a torrada que esfarelara com as mãos. Hong Kong! Ao menos dessa vez sabia para onde ele estava indo.

...

As pessoas da neve no quintal ao lado riam enquan­to ele pelejava para passar. Equilibrando com dificul­dade os pacotes que trazia, Harry bateu na porta dos fundos com a ponta da bota. A neve continuava a cair com força.

— Harry. — Louis ficou sem fala enquanto ele cam­baleava para dentro.

— Onde está Clara?

— Clara? — Ainda encarando-o, Louis jogou o ca­belo para trás. — Ela está lá em cima, se aprontando para o passeio de carroça.

— Ótimo. Pegue a caixa que está no topo.

— Harry, pelo amor de Deus, o que é tudo isso?

— Apenas pegue a embalagem que está no topo, a menos que você queira pizza espalhada pelo chão.

— Está certo, mas... — Diante da enorme caixa que ele trazia nos braços, Louis riu. — Harry, o que você fez?

— Espere um minuto.

Ainda segurando a caixa de pizza, Louis observou-o arrastar a caixa enorme para a sala de estar.

— Harry, o que é isso?

— É um presente. — Ele começou a puxar o paco­te para baixo da árvore, mas percebeu que não havia espaço. Então, rearrumou um pouco as coisas e con­seguiu apoiá-lo na parede ao lado da árvore. Harry estava rindo quando se virou para Louis. Não conseguia se lembrar de já ter se sentido mais alegre na vida.

— Feliz Natal.

— O mesmo para você. Harry, que caixa é essa?

— Droga, está frio lá fora. — Ele na verdade esta­va esfregando as mãos de satisfação, nem reparara no vento cortante. — Tem café?

— Harry.

— É para Clara. — Ele descobriu que o fato de sentir-se um pouco tolo não ofuscava em nada seu entusiasmo.

— Você não precisava comprar um presente para ela. — Louis começou, mas sua curiosidade acabou le­vando a melhor. — O que é isso?

— Isso? — Harry deu pancadinhas de leve na caixa de l,80m de altura. — Oh, não é nada.

— Se não me disser, não vou lhe dar café. — Louis sorriu. — E vou ficar com a pizza.

— Desmancha-prazeres. É um tobogã. — Ele se­gurou o braço de Louis e guiou-o para fora da sala. — Por um acaso, quando estávamos fazendo o boneco de neve, ela mencionou que alguma outra criança tinha esse tobogã e que descia a Red Hill rápida como um avião Spitfire de guerra.

— Spitfire. — Louis murmurou.

— E uma neve como essa é feita para descer a Red Hill como um Spitfire, portanto...

— Bobo. — Louis acusou e beijou-o com vontade.

— Abaixe esta pizza e me chame de bobo nova­mente.

Louis riu e manteve a pizza entre eles.

— Uau!

Louis ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ouviu um barulho na sala da frente.

— Acho que ela viu a caixa.

Rápida como um raio, Clara entrou correndo na cozinha.

— Vocês viram? Eu sabia que haveria mais um, eu sabia! É dá sua altura. — ela disse a Harry. — Você viu? — Ela agarrou a mão dele para arrastá-lo de volta à sala. — Tem meu nome nele.

— Não é que tem mesmo? — Harry levantou-a no colo e beijou cada uma de suas bochechas. — Feliz Natal!

— Eu não vou conseguir esperar. — A menina pas­sou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e abraçou-o apertado. — Simplesmente não posso esperar.

Enquanto os observava, Louis sentiu a emoção dan­do nós dentro dele até seus ossos doerem. O que deveria fazer? O que poderia fazer? Quando Harry virou-se com Clara no colo, as luzes da árvore refle­tiam-se como desejos em seus rostos.

— Louis? — Harry não precisava de palavras para re­conhecer angústia, dor e confusão. — O que houve?

As mãos de Louis agarravam com força o papelão da caixa que ainda segurava.

— Nada. Vou servir esta pizza antes que ela esfrie.

— Pizza? — Encantada, Clara desceu do colo de Harry. — Posso comer dois pedaços? É Natal!

— Pestinha. — Louis repreendeu gentilmente, des­manchando o cabelo da filha. — Coloque a mesa.

— O que aconteceu, Louis? — Harry segurou-o pelo braço antes que ele pudesse seguir a filha até a cozi­nha. — Há alguma coisa errada?

— Não. — Louis precisava se controlar. Já consegui­ra se virar por bastante tempo. — Você me deixa estu­pefato. — Com um sorriso, tocou o rosto dele. — Isso já aconteceu antes. Venha, vamos comer.

Como ele parecia precisar manter seus pensamen­tos para si mesmo, Harry deixou-o ir e acompanhou-o até a cozinha, onde Clara já estava se servindo de Pizza. Ele nunca vira uma criança se atirar à comida com tamanha alegria. Nunca imaginara que a noite de Natal pudesse ser tão especial simplesmente porque havia alguém ao lado dele.

Clara engoliu a última garfada de seu segundo pe­daço de pizza.

— Talvez, se eu pudesse abrir um presente esta noi­te, haveria menos confusão na manhã de Natal.

Louis pareceu considerar.

— Eu gosto de confusão. — ele comentou e Harry per­cebeu que aquela conversa já era uma antiga tradição.

— Se eu pudesse abrir apenas um presente esta noi­te, talvez conseguisse dormir logo. Assim, vocês não precisariam esperar tanto tempo para se esgueirarem e encher as meias.

— Hmm... — Louis afastou seu prato vazio e apro­veitou o vinho que Harry trouxera. — Gosto de me esgueirar tarde da noite.

— Se eu abrisse...

— Sem chance.

— Se eu...

— Não.

— Mas ainda faltam horas e horas para o dia de Natal.

— Terrível, não? — Louis sorriu para ela. — E você vai sair para participar do coro de Natal no passeio de carroça em dez minutos, portanto, é melhor pegar seu casaco.

Clara levantou-se rapidamente para pegar as botas.

— Talvez, quando eu voltar, haja pelo menos um presente que você não ache assim tão importante que precise esperar até de manhã.

— Todos os presentes da árvore são absolutamente vitais. — Louis se levantou para ajudar a filha com o casaco. — E aqui vão as recomendações importantes: fique com o grupo; não tire as luvas, quero que você continue com todos os seus dedos; não perca seu gorro; lembre-se de que o Sr. e a Sra. Easterday estão no comando.

— Papai. — Clara mudou o peso do corpo para o outro pé e suspirou. — Você me trata como se eu fosse um bebê.

— Você _é_ o meu bebê. — Louis lhe deu um beijo estalado. — Pronto.

— Céus, eu vou fazer dez anos em fevereiro. Isso é praticamente amanhã.

— E você ainda será meu bebê em fevereiro. Di­virta-se!

Clara suspirou, resignada e incompreendida.

— Está bem.

— Está bem. — Louis imitou-a. — Diga boa noite.

Clara passou pelo pai e perguntou:

— Você vai ficar até eu voltar?

— Sim.

Satisfeita, ela riu e abriu a porta para sair.

— Tchau!

— Monstrinha. — Louis declarou, e começou a re­colher os pratos.

— Ela é ótima. — Harry levantou-se e começou a ajudá-lo a arrumar a bagunça. — Pequena para a ida­de, acho. Não percebi que ela já tinha quase dez anos. É difícil para... — Ele parou enquanto Louis arrumava os pratos na pia. — Ela fará dez anos em fevereiro.

— Hmmm, hmmm. Eu mesmo não consigo acredi­tar. Às vezes parece que foi ontem e, então, novamen­te... — Louis calou-se, subitamente sem fôlego. Com um cuidado exagerado, ele começou a encher a pia com água e sabão. — Vou dar um jeito em tudo aqui rapidinho, se quiser levar seu vinho para a sala.

— Em fevereiro. — Harry segurou Louis pelo braço. Quando o virou, viu o sangue fugir do rosto dele. Seus dedos apertaram com mais força, machucando-o sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse. — Dez anos em fe­vereiro. Nós fizemos amor no mês de junho do ano anterior. Deus, não sei quantas vezes naquela noite. Nunca mais toquei em você, nunca mais tivemos a chance de ficar juntos, sozinhos daquele jeito, antes que eu partisse, algumas semanas depois. Você deve ter se casado com Tom em setembro.

A garganta de Louis estava tão seca que ele nem conseguia engolir, mas continuou encarando-o.

— Ela é minha. — Harry sussurrou e a frase ecoou pela sala. — Clara é minha.

Louis abriu a boca para falar, mas parecia não haver nada que pudesse dizer. Com os lábios tremendo e os olhos cheios d'água, assentiu.

— Deus! — Harry agarrou Louis pelos dois braços, quase o erguendo do chão e, então, encostou-o na bancada. A fúria nos olhos dele poderia tê-lo feito chorar se ele não estivesse disposto a aceitá-la. — Como você pôde? Maldito seja! Ela é nossa e você nunca me disse. Casou-se com outro homem e teve o nosso bebê. Mentiu para ele, também? Fez com que acreditasse que ela era dele porque assim você poderia ter sua casa aconchegante e suas cortinas de renda?

— Harry, por favor...

— Eu tinha o direito. — Harry o empurrou, antes que sucumbisse à violência que o sufocava. — Eu tinha direito a ela. Dez anos! Você me roubou isso.

— Não! Não foi assim. Harry, por favor! Você pre­cisa escutar!

— Ao diabo com você. — Ele disse isso calmamen­te, tão calmamente que Louis deu um passo atrás como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. Podia argumentar com a raiva, até ponderar com ela. Mas aquela raiva tranqui­la deixou-o impotente.

— Por favor, deixe-me tentar explicar.

— Não há nada que você possa dizer que seja ca­paz de compensar isso. Nada. — Harry arrancou o casaco do gancho na parede e saiu disparado pela porta.

...

— Você é um maldito tolo, Harry Styles. — A viúva Marchant estava sentada na cadeira de balanço em sua cozinha, olhando-o com raiva.

— Louis mentiu para mim. Mentiu para mim por anos.

— Que asneira! — Ela mexeu com os dedos ner­vosos em um enfeite exagerado da árvore que estava em cima de uma banqueta perto da janela. As notas animadas do _Quebra-nozes_ chegavam até eles, vindas da sala de estar. — Ele fez o que tinha de fazer, nada mais e nada menos.

Harry andava de um lado para o outro. Ainda não estava certo de por que fora até ali, em vez de ir direto para o Clancy's Bar. Caminhara pela neve por uma hora, talvez mais, e então se viu diante da porta da viúva Marchant.

— A senhora sabia, não é? Sabia que eu era o pai de Clara.

— Tinha minhas desconfianças. — A cadeira de ba­lanço rangia suavemente enquanto ela se balançava. — Ela tem seu olhar.

Aquilo causou nele uma emoção peculiar, com a qual ainda não sabia direito o que fazer.

— Ela é igualzinha a Louis.

— É verdade, se você não se detiver olhando-a. As sobrancelhas são suas, assim como a boca. E o bom Deus sabe que o temperamento também. Harry, se você sou­besse que iria ser pai, dez anos atrás, o que teria feito?

— Eu teria voltado para ele. — Ele virou-se, pas­sando a mão pelo cabelo. — Teria entrado em pânico... — disse com mais calma. — Mas teria voltado.

— Foi o que sempre achei. Mas esta... Bem, esta é uma história que Louis deve lhe contar. É melhor você voltar lá e ouvir.

— Isso não tem importância.

— Não suporto mártires. — ela resmungou. Harry ia responder irritado, mas em vez disso sus­pirou.

— Isso dói. Realmente dói.

— Essa é a história da sua vida. — disse a viúva, não sem certa simpatia na voz. — Quer perdê-los novamente?

— Não. Meu Deus, não. Mas não sei o quanto con­sigo perdoar.

A velha senhora ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

— É bastante justo. Mas dê a Louis o mesmo direito.

Antes que ele pudesse voltar a falar, a porta da cozinha foi aberta de repente. Louis ficou parado no batente, coberto de neve, o rosto lavado de lágrimas. Ele ignorou toda a água que deixou pelo caminho e correu para Harry.

— Clara... — conseguiu balbuciar.

Quando o tomou nos braços, Harry sentiu-o tre­mer. O terror fluiu de Louis para ele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ela se perdeu.


	5. Chapter 5

— Eles vão encontrá-la. — Harry segurava o braço de Louis, enquanto eles tropeça­vam pela neve para chegar ao carro dele. — Provavelmente, já encontraram.

— Um dos garotos disse que achou que ela e Marcie tinham ido para trás da fazenda, para olhar os cavalos no celeiro. Mas, quando voltaram, elas não estavam lá. Está escuro. — Louis pelejava com as chaves para conseguir abrir o carro.

— Deixe que eu dirijo.

Louis não discutiu e entrou no lado do passageiro.

— Niall e Liam ligaram da fazenda para o xerife. Metade da cidade já está procurando por elas. Mas há tanta neve, e elas são apenas garotinhas. Harry...

Ele segurou o rosto de Louis entre as mãos com firmeza.

— Vamos encontrá-las.

— Sim. — Louis secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. — Vamos rápido.

Harry não podia se arriscar a dirigir a mais de 50 por hora. Seguiram lentamente pelo caminho coberto de neve, procurando por algum sinal na paisa­gem. Os campos e as colinas permaneciam imaculados e imperturbados. Para Louis, eles pareciam implacá­veis. Mas, apesar de ainda continuar devastado pelo medo, ele conseguira vencer as lágrimas.

A 15 quilômetros do centro da cidade os campos estavam iluminados como se fosse dia. Grupos de car­ros rodavam para cima e para baixo do caminho e ho­mens e mulheres perambulavam pela neve chamando pelas meninas. Harry mal havia parado o carro e Louis já saíra e corria para o xerife.

— Ainda não as encontramos, Louis, mas vamos encontrar. Elas não iriam muito longe.

— Você procurou no celeiro e nas cocheiras?

O xerife assentiu para Harry.

— Em cada centímetro.

— E na outra direção?

— Vou mandar alguns homens para lá.

— Nós iremos agora.

A neve o cegava enquanto ele ziguezagueava pelos outros carros. Harry diminuiu ainda mais a velocidade e começou a rezar. Fizera parte de uma equipe de bus­ca uma vez, nas montanhas Rochosas. E não esquecera o que umas poucas horas no vento e na neve podiam causar.

— Eu deveria ter insistido para que ela usasse ou­tro suéter. — Louis apertou as mãos no colo, enquan­to se esticava para olhar pela janela. Na pressa, esque­cera as luvas, mas nem percebeu os dedos dormentes. — Mas ela detesta quando fico me preocupando de­mais, e eu não queria estragar a noite dela. O Natal é tão especial para Clara. Ela fica tão animada. — A voz de Louis falhou com uma nova onda de medo. — Eu deveria ter dito a ela para usar outro suéter. Ela estaria... _Pare!_

O carro derrapou quando Harry pisou com força no freio. Foi necessária cada grama de controle dele para controlar o carro. Louis empurrou a porta e saiu tropeçando.

— Ali, aquilo é...

— É um cachorro. — Harry segurou-o pelos braços antes que ele pudesse sair correndo pelo campo vazio. — É um cachorro, Louis.

— Oh, Deus! — Descontrolado, Louis desmoronou contra ele. — Clara é só uma garotinha. Onde pode­ria estar? Oh, Harry, onde ela está? Eu deveria ter ido com ela. Se eu estivesse lá, com ela...

— Pare com isso!

— Ela está com frio e deve estar assustada.

— E precisa de você. — Harry sacudiu-o levemente. — Clara precisa de você.

Louis pressionou a mão contra a boca, lutando para se controlar.

— Sim. Sim, estou bem. Vamos. Vamos um pouco mais adiante.

— Você espera no carro. Vou andar um pouco por esse campo e ver se localizo alguma coisa.

— Vou com você.

— Consigo andar mais rápido sozinho. Serão ape­nas alguns minutos. — Ele começou a guiá-lo na dire­ção do carro quando um lampejo vermelho chamou sua atenção. — Ali.

Harry agarrou o braço de Louis, enquanto tentava ver através da neve. Bem na margem do campo, ele viu novamente.

— É Clara.— Louis já estava lutando para caminhar na neve. — Ela está usando um casaco vermelho. — A neve voava ao redor dos seus pés enquanto ele corria. Sentia o frio e a umidade misturados às lágrimas que o cegavam.

Louis gritou com toda a força que tinha e abaixou-se para envolver as duas meninas com os braços. 

— Oh, Deus! Clara, fiquei com tanto medo. Venha, venha aqui, agora. Vocês estão congeladas, as duas. Já vamos chegar ao car­ro. Tudo vai ficar bem. Está tudo bem agora.

— A mamãe está brava? — Marcie tremia e chora­va junto ao ombro de Louis.

— Não, não, ela só está preocupada. Todo mundo está.

— Venha aqui. — Harry levantou Clara em seus bra­ços. Por um breve minuto, ele se permitiu o prazer de enfiar o nariz no pescoço da filha. Quando olhou para trás, viu Louis trazendo Marcie. — Você consegue?

Louis sorriu e abraçou com mais força a menina que ainda chorava.

— Sem problema.

— Então, vamos para casa.

— Não queríamos nos perder. — As lágrimas de Clara escorriam pelo colarinho de Harry.

— Sabemos que não queriam.

— Nós apenas fomos ver os cavalos, e quando vol­tamos não conseguimos encontrar ninguém. Eu não estava assustada. — Ela se agarrava a Harry, com a respiração ofegante. — Só Marcie estava.

Sua filha. Harry sentiu sua própria visão ficar borrada e a apertou com mais força nos braços.

— Vocês duas estão a salvo agora.

— Papai estava chorando.

— Ele também está bem, agora. — Harry parou perto do carro. — Você consegue levar as duas em seu colo, no banco da frente? Elas ficarão mais aquecidas.

— Com certeza. — Depois que Louis se acomodou com Marcie, Harry lhe passou Clara. Por um longo mo­mento seus olhares se encontraram por sobre a cabeça da menina.

— Não conseguimos encontrar as luzes da casa com toda essa neve. — murmurou Clara, enquanto abraçava o pai. — Então, não conseguimos encontrar o caminho de volta, de jeito nenhum. Estava tão frio! Eu não perdi meu gorro.

— Eu sei, meu amor. Agora, tire suas luvas. Você tam­bém, Marcie. — Harry ligou o aquecedor no máximo. — Vocês vão estar cozidas antes que percebam. — Louis distribuiu beijos pelos dois rostinhos frios e lutou con­tra a vontade de desmoronar. — Que canções de Natal vocês cantaram?

— "Jingle Bells". — disse Marcie, fungando.

— Ah! Uma das minhas favoritas.

— E "Joy to the World". — Clara acrescentou. O ar quente que saía do aquecedor estava esquentando suas mãos e seu rosto. — Você gosta mais dessa.

— Gosto mesmo, mas não consigo me lembrar como ela começa. Como começa, Marcie? — Louis sor­riu para Clara e abraçou-a ainda mais apertado.

Marcie começou a cantar com uma vozinha fraca e sibilante, ainda à beira das lágrimas. A menina estava acabando o primeiro verso quando eles chegaram até onde estava o restante do grupo de busca.

— É meu pai! — Marcie pulou no colo de Louis e começou a acenar. — Ele não parece bravo.

Louis deu uma meia risada e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

— Feliz Natal, Marcie.

— Feliz Natal, Sr. Louis. Vejo você amanhã, Clara. — Marcie mal teve tempo de abrir a porta an­tes de ser agarrada pelos pais.

— Que noite! — Houve acenos e exclamações de alegria, enquanto o carro era cercado pela multidão.

— É noite de Natal. — Clara lembrou ao pai. O mundo era seguro e amigável novamente. — Talvez eu pudesse abrir aquele presente enorme esta noite.

— Sem chance. — Harry disse, e desmanchou seu cabelo.

Louis virou Clara em seus braços e apertou-a com força.

— Não chore, papaizinho.

— Eu preciso, apenas por um minuto. — Fiel a sua palavra, ele estava com os olhos secos quando chega­ram a casa. Uma Clara exausta cochilava nos ombros de Harry quando ele a carregou para dentro. — Vou levá-la para cima, Harry.

— Nós vamos levá-la para cima.

Louis deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e assentiu.

Eles tiraram as botas, meias e suéteres da menina e a envolveram numa flanela quente. Clara ainda mur­murou alguma coisa e tentou permanecer acordada, mas as aventuras da noite cobraram seu preço.

— É noite de Natal. — murmurou ela. — Vou le­vantar muito cedo de manhã.

— Tão cedo quanto quiser. — Louis disse, dan­do um beijo na bochecha da filha.

— Posso comer biscoitos no café da manhã?

— Meia dúzia. — Louis concordou, impulsivamen­te. Clara sorriu e já estava adormecida antes mesmo que ele ajeitasse os cobertores ao seu redor.

— Eu tive medo... — Louis acariciou o rosto da fi­lha. — Tive medo de nunca mais vê-la assim de novo. Segura, aquecida. Harry, eu não sei como agradecer apenas por estar lá. Se eu estivesse sozinho... — Ele não aguentou mais e baixou a cabeça.

— Acho que devemos descer agora, Louis.

O tom fez com que ele cerrasse os lábios. Louis pro­metera a si mesmo que estaria pronto para lidar com as acusações, a amargura e o ressentimento.

— Acho que eu gostaria de um drinque. — disse, enquanto eles desciam as escadas. — Um pouco de conhaque. Parece que o fogo apagou.

— Vou cuidar disso. Você pega o conhaque. Preci­so lhe dizer algumas coisas.

— Está bem. — Louis deixou-o e foi até o pequeno bar na sala de jantar. Quando voltou, o fogo já estava aceso novamente. Harry levantou-se, pegou o copo e deu um gole na bebida.

— Você quer sentar?

— Não, eu não consigo. — Louis também deu um gole na bebida, mas seria necessário mais do que co­nhaque para estabilizar seus nervos. — Você pode di­zer tudo o que tiver para dizer, Harry.

****

Louis ficou de pé, olhando para Harry; as costas muito retas, os olhos queimando de emoção, as mãos segurando o copo com força. Parte dele que­ria ir até Louis, abraçá-lo e apenas ficar assim. Descobri­ra uma filha e quase a perdera na mesma noite. Será que mais alguma coisa importava? Mas dentro dele havia um vazio que precisava ser preenchido. Pergun­tas e acusações que exigiam uma resposta. Era preciso uma prestação de contas antes de poder haver com­preensão, assim como era necessária a compreensão antes de poder haver perdão. Mas por onde ele devia começar?

Harry andou até a árvore de Natal. No topo havia uma estrela que projetava um brilho prateado sobre todas as outras cores.

— Não tenho certeza se sei o que dizer. Não é todo dia que um homem se vira e descobre que já tem uma filha quase crescida. Me sinto traído por não ter podido vê-la aprender a andar, nem ouvi-la falar as primeiras palavras, Louis! Nada do que você possa dizer ou fazer vai me trazer isso de volta, não é verdade?

— Sim.

Ele se virou e viu que Louis segurava o copo de co­nhaque na altura da cintura. Seu rosto estava pálido e calmo. Fossem quais fossem as emoções que estivesse sentindo, vinha conseguindo mantê-las sob controle. Sim, aquele era um Louis diferente da que ele deixa­ra. O garoto que ele fora jamais seria capaz do auto­controle que o homem demonstrava.

— Sem desculpas, Louis?

— Eu imaginava que tinha desculpas, então, esta noite, quando pensei que havia perdido Clara... — A voz falhou e ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça. — Sem desculpas, Harry.

— Ela pensa que Tom é seu pai?

— Não! — Os olhos de Louis não estavam mais cal­mos, agora cintilavam. — Você acha mesmo que eu a deixaria acreditar que o pai a abandonara, que ele nem se preocupava em escrever para ela? O que Clara sabe é basicamente verdade. Nunca menti para ela.

— Qual é a verdade?

Louis respirou fundo para se estabilizar, e, quando olhou para Harry, seu rosto ainda estava pálido, mas a voz estava calma novamente.

— Que eu amei o pai dela, e ele também me amou, mas que ele precisou partir antes mesmo de saber so­bre ela, e não pôde voltar.

— Ele teria voltado.

Alguma coisa passou rapidamente pelos olhos de Louis, que se apressou em lhe dar as costas.

— Eu também disse isso a Clara.

— Por quê? — A raiva voltou e Harry lutou contra ela. — Preciso saber por que você fez o que fez. Eu perdi todos esses anos.

— Você? — O temperamento de Louis era mais difícil de ser controlado do que o sofrimento que sentia. Os anos que passara se contendo fervilharam dentro dele e explodiram. — _Você_ perdeu? — repetiu enquanto andava pela sala. — Você foi embora e eu fiquei aqui, com dezoito anos, grávido e sozinho.

Harry sentiu a culpa se avolumar dentro dele. Não esperara por isso.

— Eu não teria partido se você tivesse me contado.

— Eu não sabia. — Louis apoiou o copo de conha­que e esticou o cabelo para trás com as duas mãos. — Só descobri que estava grávido uma semana de­pois que você partiu. Fiquei tão entusiasmado! — Com uma risada, ele abraçou o próprio corpo. E por um momento pareceu dolorosamente jovem e inocente. — Fiquei tão feliz! Esperei dia e noite que você li­gasse, para que pudesse lhe contar. — Os olhos dele ficaram sérios. O sorriso morreu. — Mas você nunca ligou, Harry.

— Eu precisava de tempo para ajeitar as coisas... Um emprego seguro, um lugar onde pudesse convidar você para morar.

— Você nunca entendeu que não importava onde eu iria viver, desde que estivesse com você. — Louis balançou a cabeça, antes que ele pudesse falar. — Mas isso não importa agora. Essa parte já acabou. Uma se­mana se passou, então duas, um mês. Eu me sentia doente, apenas tensão, enjoos matinais, mas comecei a perceber que você não iria ligar. Que não iria voltar. Fiquei zangado por algum tempo, depois percebi que você simplesmente não gostava tanto assim de mim. Garoto de cidade pequena.

— Isso não é verdade. Nunca foi verdade.

Louis observou-o por um momento, quase fria­mente. As luzes da árvore se refletiam no cabelo dele e cintilavam naqueles olhos tão profundos, que sempre guardaram seus próprios segredos.

— Não era? — Louis murmurou. — Mas, com certeza, era verdade que você queria partir. Eu era parte de Quiet Valley, e você queria partir.

— Eu queria você comigo.

— Mas não o bastante para me levar com você... — Louis balançou a cabeça quando Harry começou a falar. — Não o bastante para me deixar ir com você, até que provasse as coisas que precisava provar. Eu não havia entendido isso direito, Harry, mas comecei a entender quando você voltou.

— Você nunca ia me contar sobre Clara, ia?

Louis voltou a ouvir a amargura na voz dele e fechou os olhos para se defender.

— Não sei. Honestamente, não sei.

Harry bebeu, esperando que o conhaque aquecesse o gelo que corria em suas veias.

— Conte-me o resto.

— Eu queria o bebê, mas estava assustado. Assusta­do demais até mesmo para contar para minha mãe.

Louis pegou novamente o conhaque, mas apenas aqueceu as mãos nele.

— Eu deveria, é claro, mas não estava pensando com clareza.

— Por que se casou com Tom? — Mas mesmo enquanto fazia a pergunta Harry percebeu que o ve­lho ciúme começava a ir embora. Ele agora só queria entender.

— Tom vinha me ver quase toda noite. Nós con­versávamos. Ele parecia não se importar em me ouvir falando de você, e Deus sabe o quanto eu precisava disso. Então, uma noite, estávamos sentados na varan­da e eu desmoronei. Estava com três meses de gravidez e meu corpo já começava a mudar. Naquela manhã, eu não havia conseguido fechar o jeans. — Com uma risada trêmula, Louis passou a mão pelo rosto. — Parece tolice, mas o fato de não conseguir fechar a calça me deixou apavorado. Fez-me perceber que não havia vol­ta. Contei tudo para Tom enquanto estávamos senta­dos ali. Ele disse que se casaria comigo. É claro que eu respondi que não, mas ele começou a justificar a ideia. Você não ia voltar e eu estava grávido. Ele me amava e queria se casar comigo. O bebê teria um nome, um lar, uma família. Parecia tão certo do jeito que ele falava. E eu queria que o bebê estivesse seguro. Queria me sentir seguro.

Louis bebeu, então, porque sentia a garganta irritada.

— Foi errado, desde o princípio. Tom sabia que eu não o amava, mas ele me queria, ou pensava que que­ria. Nos primeiros meses, ele tentou, nós dois real­mente tentamos. Mas, depois que Clara nasceu, Tom não conseguiu lidar com a situação. Eu podia perceber, que toda vez que ele olhava para ela, pensava em você. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar o fato de que ela era sua. — Louis fez uma pausa, e achou mais fácil contar tudo. — E eu não teria feito nada para mudar isso. Com Clara, eu tinha uma parte de você. E Tom sabia disso, não importava o quanto me esforçasse tentando ser o que ele queria. Ele começou a beber, a entrar em brigas, a demorar a voltar para casa. Era como se quisesse que eu pedisse o divórcio.

— Mas você não pediu.

— Não, porque eu... Bem, eu me sentia em dívida com ele. Então, um dia, voltei para casa de um passeio com Clara e ele se fora. Os papéis do divórcio chega­ram pelo correio, foi isso.

— Por que você nunca tentou entrar em contato comigo, Louis, através de uma das revistas ou jornais?

— E dizer o quê? Harry, se lembra de mim? A pro­pósito, você tem uma filha aqui em Quiet Valley. Apa­reça uma hora dessas.

— Uma palavra, apenas uma palavra sua e eu teria deixado tudo e voltado. Nunca deixei de amá-lo.

Louis fechou os olhos.

— Vi você me deixar. Vi você entrar no ônibus e ir embora, sem deixar vestígios. Fiquei parado lá por horas, acreditando que você saltaria na parada seguin­te e voltaria para mim. Fui eu quem foi deixado para trás, Harry.

— Eu liguei. Droga, Louis, levou apenas seis meses para que eu conseguisse começar alguma coisa.

Louis sorriu.

— E quando você ligou, eu estava com sete meses de gravidez. Minha mãe não me contou do seu tele­fonema até que Tom tivesse partido. Ela me disse que você a fez prometer.

— Eu tinha meu orgulho.

— Eu sei.

Isso Louis não questionou. Harry viu o modo como Louis sorriu ao dizer isso, como se sempre tivesse en­tendido.

— Você deve ter ficado apavorado.

O sorriso de Louis ficou mais suave.

— Tive meus momentos.

— Deve ter me odiado.

— Nunca. Como eu poderia? Você havia partido, mas me deixara com a coisa mais maravilhosa da mi­nha vida. Talvez você estivesse certo, talvez eu esti­vesse. Talvez nós dois estivéssemos errados, mas havia Clara. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, me lembrava do quanto amava você.

— Como se sente agora?

— Trêmulo. — Louis riu um pouco, então cruzou as mãos, determinado a fazer o que era certo. — Clara precisa saber. Eu preferia fazer isso eu mesmo.

A ideia fez com que Harry voltasse a pegar o conhaque.

— Como acha que ela vai reagir?

— Clara aprendeu a viver sem o outro pai. Mas isso não significa que não precise dele. — Louis sentou-se com as costas muito retas e levantou o queixo. — Você tem o direito, é claro, de vê-la sempre que quiser, mas não quero que ela fique vagueando por aí. Também entendo que você não pode estar aqui com Clara o tempo todo, por causa do seu trabalho, mas não pense que pode simplesmente entrar na vida dela e desapa­recer novamente. Vai precisar fazer um esforço para se manter em contato com ela, Harry.

Então esse era outro medo com o qual Louis vivia, Harry percebeu. Talvez ele merecesse isso.

— Você não confia em mim, não é?

— Clara é importante demais. — Louis deixou esca­par um pequeno suspiro. — Assim como você.

— Se eu lhe dissesse que me apaixonei por ela antes mesmo de saber a verdade, isso faria alguma diferença?

Louis se lembrou do tobogã, do jeito como ele pa­recera quando Clara passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

— Clara precisa de todo o amor que puder ter. Todos nós precisamos. Ela se parece tanto com você, eu... — Louis não conseguiu continuar e seus olhos ficaram marejados. — Droga, eu não queria fazer isso. — Impaciente, ele secou as lágrimas. — Vou contar para ela amanhã, Harry. No Natal. Você e eu podemos organizar como serão as coisas. Sei que precisará partir em breve, mas se pudesse ficar apenas por uns poucos dias, passar um tempo com ela, seria mais fácil para todos nós.

Harry esfregou o pescoço, para tentar aliviar a ten­são na nuca.

— Você nunca me pediu muito, não é?

Louis sorriu.

— Eu pedi tudo de você. Apenas éramos muito jo­vens para perceber isso.

— Você sempre acreditou em magia, Louis. — Harry tirou uma caixa do bolso. — Já é quase meia-noi­te. Abra isto agora.

— Harry. — Louis passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Co­mo ele conseguia pensar em presentes em um momen­to como aquele? — Não acho que seja a melhor hora para isso.

— Estou dez anos atrasado.

Quando Harry estendeu a caixa para ele, Louis se viu agarrando-a com as duas mãos.

— Eu não tenho nada para você.

Harry tocou o rosto dele, quase hesitante.

— Você acaba de me dar uma filha de presente.

Louis sentiu o alívio lhe invadir o corpo. Em vez de amargura, ouvira gratidão na voz dele. O amor, que nunca se apagara, brilhou nos olhos dele.

— Harry...

— Por favor, abra a caixa.

Louis rasgou o papel vermelho brilhante e viu a caixa de veludo preto. Com dedos não muito firmes, abriu-a. O anel era uma lágrima, congelada no lugar, glorio­sa ao refletir as luzes da árvore.

— Paul me disse que isso era o melhor que ele tinha.

— Você comprou isso antes de saber...

— Sim, antes de saber que eu estava prestes a pedir ao papai da minha filha que se casasse comigo. Agora, seremos legítimos, nós três. — Ele pegou a mão dele e esperou. — Que tal uma segunda chance? Não vou decepcioná-lo, Louis.

— Você nunca me decepcionou. — A beira das lá­grimas mais uma vez, Louis levou a mão ao queixo dele. — Não foi você, não fui eu, foi a vida. Harry, eu quero isso. Entenda, tudo o que sempre quis, de verdade, foi me casar com você, ter uma família com você.

— Então, deixe-me colocar o anel.

— Harry, não sou só eu. Se fosse, eu partiria com você neste instante. Iríamos para Hong Kong, para a Sibéria, para Pequim. Qualquer lugar. Mas não sou só eu. Preciso ficar aqui.

— Não é só você. — ele repetiu. Harry pegou o anel e colocou a caixa de lado. — E _eu_ tenho que ficar. Você acha que o deixaria novamente? Você acha que eu dei­xaria o que está lá em cima, ou a chance de ter outros que eu possa ver crescer? Não vou a lugar algum.

— Mas você disse... Hong Kong.

— Eu me demiti. — Harry deu uma risada e sentiu o peso de anos se dissolver. — Hoje. Essa foi uma das coisas das quais cuidei esta tarde. Vou escrever um li­vro. — Ele segurou-o pelos ombros. — Estou sem em­prego, vivendo em um quarto na pousada e pedindo que se case comigo.

Louis sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões, seu coração batia com força. Sim, ele sempre acreditara em magia. E a magia estava agora parada diante dele.

— Dez anos atrás, achei que o amava tanto quanto era possível amar alguém. Você era um menino. Nos últimos dias, aprendi que amar um homem é uma coi­sa bem diferente. — Louis fez uma pausa e viu o anel na mão dele, explodindo nas cores alegres da árvore de Natal. — Se você tivesse me pedido há dez anos, eu teria dito sim.

— Louis...

Com uma risada, Louis passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry.

— Você terá a mesma resposta agora. Eu amo você, Harry, mais do que nunca.

— Teremos anos para compensar esse tempo que passou.

— Sim. — As bocas de ambos se encontraram com a mesma fome, a mesma esperança. — Vamos fazer isso. Nós três.

— Nós três. — Harry encostou a testa na dele. — Eu quero mais.

— Temos bastante tempo para dar a Clara um ir­mãozinho ou irmãzinha no próximo Natal. — Os lá­bios de Louis voltaram a procurar os de Harry. — Aliás, temos tempo suficiente para tudo o que quisermos.

Os dois ouviram os sinos repicando na praça no centro da cidade. Meia-noite.

— Feliz Natal, Louis.

Louis sentiu o anel escorregar pelo dedo. Todos os seus desejos haviam sido concedidos.

— Bem-vindo ao lar, Harry.

Fim

* Me perdoem pela demora. Beijinhos!! :)


End file.
